It Was You
by Bleachgirl923
Summary: Hotshot x OC, Sideswipe x OC, Megatron x OC, and a little Starscream and Optimus OC's The transformers come to earth and some fall in love with humans how will they deal... seriously to hilarious, read at your own danger!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer- I don't own transformers but im in love with it

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Alex Prologue 

"Get out!" Alex's mother screamed

"Mom it was his fault he came into my room he tried to.." Alex tried to explain

"STOP LYING for once in your life why don't you get your lying ass out of my house! Your not the center of the world Alex why would my boyfriend want you! You're a ugly little bitch!" Alex's mom screamed after taking another sip of whiskey

Alex looked over at Mike '_you asshole you tried to... but you failed and so now your taking my home you... Fucker' _

"Fine mom if that's how you feel fine and just so you know im never coming back!" Alex yelled as went to her room and packed her bags.

It only took her 10 mins to grab everything and then she slammed the door to her home one last time.

* * *

Hotshot Prologue

* * *

A asteroid hit the earth in the middle of a forest 

"Dang what a rough ride I have to remind myself to get some cushions or something on those things," Hotshot rambled to himself, just before a yellow Mustang GT-500 with a large red racing stripe came speeding down the forest road.

'_Nice'_

Hotshot transformed and headed toward the coordinates he lasts received from Optimus. It didnt take long for him to find the highway.

* * *

Start

* * *

Alex had just put her bags in the back seat, and was getting into her car when someone grabbed her from behind covering her mouth 

"Shut-up girly and you wont die." The man whispered in her ear

Alex struggle, trying to break free and then everything when black

she awoke in a small dark space "where the hell am I" she yelled _'ok i have to stay calm getting worked up wont help' _she thought, she then listened trying to find out where she was, she could hear cars _'I must be on the highway or something,' _she started banged on the surface above her. She realized that she was locked in the car trunk

She search the side of the car and found what she was looking for, she kick hitting and knocking one of the back tail-light out. She then stuck her hand through it. _'plz god someone see me and help I dont care who just someone help'

* * *

_

'_dang this place is sweet'_ "No, wonder Megatron wanted it," hotshot remarked

He swerved in and out of traffic having a grand time when something caught his eye

"what the!?!" he yelled seeing something sticking out of a car '_that cant be good'_

Hotshot sped up until he was only inches away from the trunk of the car

"HELP ME PLEASE!!!" Hotshot heard

"I will! Just back as far away from the opening as possible, ok"

"Oh Thank god.. Wait... What are you going to do!?!" he heard her freak

"Trust me!" he replied

Hotshot sped up ramming the car ever so light, but just hard enough for the trunk to go flying open. What hotshot saw left him in awe.

Their laid the most beautiful human he had ever seen, not that he had seen many but gosh dame she was cute. She looked pretty short no taller then 5'3, shoulder length brown hair, but it was her eyes they where all most like silver, but blue at the same time.

"So now what," she yelled

"JUMP," she heard him yell

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY," she screamed

The drive swerved realizing what was going on and not wanting to have to deal with her later, causing her to go flying out. Luckily she landing on his hood.

"IM GOING TO DIE!!!!!" She screamed as she clung to the car hood the best she could.

"No, your not so stop your yelling!!!!" she heard him yell at her

Hotshot came to a slow stop

'_God what a jerk... but he did save me... and I do have to say he at least has a great lookin' car' _she thought as she looked at the little yellow Mustang with the red racing stripe down the front

the next thing she knew she saw head light coming from behind her

"OH MY GOD," she yelled just before the yellow mustang drove in front of her, and the backdoor opened she heard him tell her to get in.

'O_h I'm SOOO in for it'_ Hotshot thought quickly closing the door and speeding as far away as possible from that creep who was after her.

"What the?!?" he heard from the backseat

"Cool it lady I just saved your life remember," Hotshot said calmly

The next thing he heard was a scream and then she fainted

'_Great well at least she'll be quite, 'Oh Ya!' let see who you are pretty girl'_

Hotshot search the web and quickly found what he was looking for...

(Alexandra Mae Mathews, Gender: F Age: 16 Eyes: BLU Weight: 135 Address: Unknown)

"Well that doesn't help one bit," Hotshot grumbled

Alex slowly woke up

"What a dream! I just dreamt I was kidnapped, and then saved by a driverless car that could talk," Alex laughed

"That was so not a dream pretty girl," Hotshot replied

"Oh my god, Damit! I was really wishing that it was," Alex pouted

Suddenly the car came to a abrupt stop

"OH!?! Really well if you want me to leave you here in the middle of nowhere you can just act like it was a dream," Hotshot grumbled

Alex took one look out at the flat dry land

"No ...I'd rather take my chances with you, by the way what are you a smart car or something," Alex questioned as she began tracing circles on the seat

"WOW...That feels good," Hotshot moaned

Alex stopped, "You can feel that!"

"Aww, come on don't stop!" Hotshot pouted

"Ok, how about this you tell me what you are, and then I'll do it again deal?" Alex bribed him

"Ok, but promise me you wont freak and faint again," Hotshot said sarcastically

"Jeez, I promise" Alex replied huffy

"I'm known as a transformer I come from the planet Cybretron, I received a beacon from my leader, and that's where we're heading, and by the way my name is Hotshot so there now pay up," Hotshot demanded

"Fine" Alex said as she start to trace circles into the seat again, and she could have swore she heard him start to purr

"So your telling me that you're an alien from outer space, and that there are more of you so why did you come to earth?" Alex questioned

"That feels awsome!... Oh sorry, well there been this civil war on our planet and it just so happened to spread to earth, but its been taken care of but not before I left so I'm stuck here with my leader Optimus. God you're good at that!" Hotshot groaned

"Thanks, I think." Alex murmured

"Well just to tell you this now that you know about me I cant let you go so I your stuck with me," Hotshot remarked

"What!" Alex yelled

"Hey! Sorry, but I cant trust you just yet so your stuck here until I feel otherwise or Optimus allows you." Hotshot yelled back purring as Alex continued to stroke his seats

"So Alexandra or can I call you Alex or maybe Alli?" Hotshot asked

"HOW do you know my name!" Alex freaked

" I looked you up on the internet! Jeez your pretty dense pretty girl" Hotshot gruffed

"Oh, well I don't care you can call me Alli or Alex I dont mind" Alex said wondering what else did he know?

'W_hy does he keep calling me pretty girl? Jeez, but he is kind of cute in a weird car kind of way or at least he has a cute voice' _Alex blushed at her thoughts

"What's wrong your heart just started beating faster are you, ok," Hotshot questioned

'O_h crap!' _"Ya I'm fine don't worry about it," Alex remarked

Hotshot smiled to himself he had just looked up the reasons for why a human heart would speed up finding out that there was many reasons mostly medical, but there was also situations in which a persons heart might start to race embarrassment, anger, joy and feelings of love and for some strange reason he was wishing it to be the last one.

* * *

End 


	2. To Make You Laugh

Disclaimer – I don't own transformers, but I am in love with them!! 

Hey, thx for the comments guys your great, and since I got a bunch in one day I'm putting myself to work for you guys!

So lets begin, shall we!!!

* * *

Hotshot smiled to himself he had just looked up the reasons for why a human heart would speed up, and only one that fit the bill in this case was that she was thing about something embarrassing... about someone she liked, and with that response she just gave him... it was most likely about HIM!

Hotshot smiled to himself

"Hey Hotshot... um no offence or anything, but I really can't stay with you I don't have any clothes actually I dont have anything with me." Alex explained

"Oh, don't worry about that when we find Optimus I cant take you back to where ever you live, and we can get all your stuff... ok." Hotshot replied

"But?" Alex tried to reason

"NO, buts and that's final pretty girl," Hotshot soft but sternly spoke

Alex pouted in the back seat 'S_tupid cute robot... he treats me like I'm 5 years old for crisis sakes' _

'_Dang she's cute when she's mad' _Hotshot thought to himself

"So, pretty girl what happened that you where in the back of that car?" Hotshot asked

"Oh, I don't really know… but I was getting something out of my car and well the next thing I know I had a hand over my mouth then everything went black. Later I woke up in that car's trunk, and then you know the story from there." Alex lied a little bit to avoid unwanted questions.

"Oh, Yes, me the Heroic hero, the knight in shining armor," Hotshot gloated

Alex laughed, "I guess you were! To bad I cant give you a reward."

Hotshot looked on the internet to find out what she meant, slamming on the brakes he then kicked Alex out. He check to make sure no one was around, and then transformed

Alex couldn't believe her eyes as Hotshot turned into a huge robot

"OH MY GOD! You didn't tell you could do that," Alex yelled

"Really, I must of forgot my bad... now how about that reward," Hotshot asked as he picked her up in his hand.

"What, are you talking about?" Alex asked confused

"It says on the internet that when a knight saves a damsel in distressed she rewards him with a kiss," Hotshot explained

Alex couldnt help, but laugh _'oh great now what?' _Alex freaked inside her head

"Oh, come on before someone see me," Hotshot begged

"Wow! Hotshot... I never thought I would ever kiss a giant alien robot, but if you say so I guess I have no choice you did save me after all," Alex replied

Alex gently leaned and kissed Hotshot

'_Why is my heart racing so much if feels like it going to burst?' _alex asked herself

_'SWEETNESS' _Hotshot yelled in his head as he set Alex down, and transformed back into his car mode

Alex was about to get into the back again when Hotshot opened his passenger side door, "Hey, sit up front."

Alex did what she was told! to flustered at what just happen to argue.

"So do you like any type of music?" Hotshot asked as Alex climbed in

"Hmmm.. I don't mind much of anything long as its not opera, classical, old country or rap," Alex answered as Hotshot pulled back onto the road

"Cool," as hotshot skimmed threw the stations

"Wait! Stop" Alex said as the song 'Daddy's Little Girl by Frankie J' came on

/He drops his suitcase by the door/  
/She knows her daddy won't be back anymore/  
/She drags her feet across the floor/  
/Trying to hold back time to keep him holding on/  
/And she says/

/Daddy Daddy don't leave/  
/I'll do anything to keep you/  
/Right here with me/  
/Can't you see how much I need you/

Alex pictured her father, and she couldn't hold back the tears stinging her eyes.

/Daddy Daddy don't leave/  
/Mommy's saying things she don't mean/  
/She don't know what she's talking about/  
/Somebody hear me out/

Pictures of the day her Mom made her father leave flashed into Alex's mind

/Father listen/  
/Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go/  
/Father save him/  
/I would do anything in return/  
/I'll clean my room/  
/Try hard in school/  
/I'll be good/  
/I promise you/  
/Father, Father/  
/I pray to you/

Hotshot watch as Alex started to cry, and jumped when he heard her tell him to change it.

"Are you ok, pretty girl?" Hotshot asked with concerned in his voice

"Ya, Im fine don't worry about it," Alex said turning to look out the window

"Hey, if you want to talk about it I'm here for you," Hotshot told her

"No... I'm good but, thanks anyway Hotshot." _'Thanks really but I don't need anyones help' _Alex thought to herself as she start to trace circles on the side of the seat to keep Hotshot distracted from asking anymore unwanted questions.

She knew she didn't have to worry as she heard that familiar purr start.

'_A bot could get use to this if he wasn't careful'_ Hotshot thought as he saw a sign say 255 mile to next city. If Hotshot was right that should be were Optimus was.

After an hour of no talking Hotshot got bored and started to mess with the radio. Stopping when he heard the song 'Only Want to be With You, by Hootie and the Blowfish'

/You and me/ 

/We come from different worlds/

/You like to laugh at me/

/When I look at other girls/

/Sometimes you're crazy/

/And you wonder why/

/I'm such a baby/

/Cause the Dolphins make me cry/

"Oh my god, Hotshot!" Alex wailed as she started to laugh

"What!" Hotshot teasingly questioned

/You look at me/

/You've got nothing left to say/

/I'll only pout at you until I get my way/

/I won't dance/

/You won't sing/

/I just want to love you but you want to wear my ring./

/Well there's nothing I can do/

/I only wanna be with you/

/You can call me your fool/

/Only wanna be with you/

Alex start laughing hysterically as she heard Hotshot start to sing with the song

/Put on a little Dylan/

/Sitting on a fence/

/I say that line is great/

/You ask me what I meant by/

/said I shot a man named Gray/

/Took his wife to Italy/ 

/She inherited a million bucks/

/And when she died it came to me/

/I can't help it if I'm lucky/

/Only wanna be with you/

/Ain't Bobby so cool/

/Only wanna be with you/

Alex couldn't believe he was actually singing to her

/Yeah I'm tangled up in blue/

/Only wanna be with you/

/You can call me your fool/

/Only wanna be with you/

'Well at least she's not crying anymore,' Hotshot thought to himself proud for making her laugh, as he continued to sing

/Sometimes I wonder/

/If it will ever end/

/You get so mad at me/

/When I go out with my friends/

/Sometimes you're crazy/

/And you wonder why/

/I'm such a baby yeah/

/The Dolphins make me cry/

/Well there's nothing I can do/

/I Only wanna be with you/

/You can call me your fool/

/I Only wanna be with you/

/Yeah I'm tangled up in blue/

/I Only wanna be with you/

When the song stopped Hotshot turned off the radio

"So what did you think, I'm not to bad now am I pretty girl" Hotshot boasted

Alex giggled a little "That was great Hotshot you don't know how much I needed that thank you," Alex replied

"Well your welcome pretty girl" Hotshot said proudly for accomplishing what he was aiming for.

Alex took a look at the clock then, "Wow look at the time its already 10:00pm jeez," Alex said surprised

"Well it is! You should get to bed how about you crawl into the back and get some sleep pretty girl," Hotshot told her

"Ok, but what about you," Alex asked as she started to crawl into the back

"I'll be fine just get some rest," Hotshot replied as he watch her crawl into the back

"AAAaaaa" Alex yelled as she slipped on the leather seat, falling face first in to the backseat

Hotshot bursted out laughing making the whole vehicle rummle

"Its not funny!" Alex pouted

"Sorry I didn't mean to, now get some sleep," Hotshot ordered, laughing silently to himself

"Fine!" Alex said as she propered herself and then laid down, slowly falling asleep.

Hotshot watched her _'She so cute when she's sleeping'_

Hotshot smiled widely when he heard Alex call his name in her sleep, only proving that he was right about her racing heart earlier.

* * *

End

Me: Hoped you liked it

Hotshot: Shhhh! Would ya Alex it trying to sleep..

me: sorry! well thanks for reading cant wait to see the review from you guys


	3. Maverick

Disclaimer - I dont own Transformers but im in love with them

_'thinking'_

"speaking"

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews some of you really voiced you opinion and i appreciate that thank you!!! 

If anyone has any ideas for future chapters i wouldnt mind hearing them

Now you all probably want me to get on with it so here goes! Chapter 3

* * *

Hotshot watched her _'she so cute when she's sleeping'_

Hotshot smiled widely when he heard Alex call his name in her sleep only proving that he was right about her racing heart earlier.

Hotshot try to keep his attention to the road but he couldnt with nothing to distract him he was constantly watching Alex as she slept he almost went off the road because he wasnt watching what he was doing and almost woke her up in the process.

_'whats up! why am i acting like this' _Hotshot repeatedly asked himself

_'Optimus is so going to kill me for having a human find me so soon but he should understand i had my reasons i couldnt just leave her their in that trunk who knows what would of happen to her if i hadnt saved her' _Hotshot told himself

Hotshot attention shot to Alex when he felt her started to toss and turn in the backseat, she was mumbling words incoherently

_'she must be having a bad dream' _Hotshot thought

Hotshot pulled off the highway at the next exit reluctant to stop only a half-hour from his destination but he couldnt leave Alex in the back seat tossing and turning like that it was way to distracting

Hotshot went about 10 miles out finding a small patch of forest that could keep him hidden from human eyes

He pulled in trying not to be seen so no one would go looking for him

When he was sure it was safe he opened the back door and as gently as he could he push Alex out luckily she didnt wake to his amazement

he moved a bit way from her then transformed when he looked back over to her she started yelping like she was in pain

_'oh for the love of primus what do i do? I didnt hurt her did i?' _Hotshot mind raced with what to do

When he saw something shine off her cheek from the little moon light that there was he slowly crawled over to her and saw that she was crying and almost jumped out of his armor when she suddenly whimpered his name and caught hold of his finger that somehow got to closes to her

_'oh great now what'_ Hotshot asked himself

But then he notice that she finally seemed to calm down '_Did i do that' _Hotshot asked himself

Hotshot looked around he was getting uncomfortable kneeling on the ground and he was finally get tired himself so he gently lifted Alex up almost dropping her when she stirred in her sleep then let out a sigh of relief when she fell back to sleep

he found a large oak tree where he could see if anyone were to discover them in there hiding place

He sat down and leaned against the tree and laid his hand that held Alex on his lap so that he would know she was safe or would by chance wake up and try and escape not that he thought she would but just in case. In no time he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Alex woke when the sun was just coming up _'wow im really warm on my one side'_ Alex thought as she opened her eyes and nearly screamed at what she saw she came face to face with Hotshot which wasnt the bad part it was where she was that was. she right between his legs and being the good girl that she was she turned beat red _'we'll he may not be human but who knows he might have something there under that armor'_ Turning even redder at the thought that just stuck her mind. 

She looked behind her and saw hotshots hand and crawled on to it _'i must of been in his hand and some how rolled off thank god i woke up before he did or that might of been strange at least for me anyway' _Alex mind wouldnt slow down

Alex finally looked up at hotshot seeing what he looked liked sleeping '_aww he's soo cute' _Alex thought quietly giggling at herself at what she was thinking

_'Whats wrong with me how can i find an alien robot cute, is it because he saved... no that cant be why is feels deeper than that. it feels like i can trust him with anything. but how I couldnt even trust my mother for most of my life but I can trust him and I've just met him and hes not even human' _Alex was so confused she kept herself from growling with frustration and nearly screamed when she felt something rub against her back

She look up to see if hotshot was awake when he wasnt she look around and found out that hotshot finger was rubbing against her _'is he faking it?' _Alex asked herself and got her anwser when she suddenly felt him move. She looked up just in time to see a pair of pale blue optics focused on her

"Hey their sleepy head did you have a good sleep?" Alex asked him

"Not to bad how about you pretty girl?" Hotshot replied in return

"Not to bad myself" Alex answered turning a little red remembering where she woke up

Alex yelped when hotshot's hand came out from under her making her fall face forward into the one place she wish she hadnt

Hotshot laughed at her as she scrambled to get up and grabbed her when she started crawling away "Where do you think your going" Hotshot said still laughing at her. But stop and he saw her face completely red "Hey are you ok you kind of warm and you really red" Hotshot asked as he checked the internet for any answers

"Im fine" Alex replied still to embarass to look at him

"Are you sure you might have a fever or maybe a cold" Hotshot asked

"Im Fine! I'm not sick ok" Alex nearly yelled

"OK! sorry" hotshot said _'jeezz if shes not sick why is she so red'_ Hotshot giggled to himself when he found out why _'shes embarrass why this time' _Hotshot thought. so he just came out and asked her

"Are embarrassed about something Alex" Hotshot Asked

she didnt say but he got it when she turned an even dark shade of red _'well she didnt get all red until after she fell but whats so embarrassing about that... OH'_ Hotshot busted out laughing when he finally figured out what had happen she thought he was like a human male with the reproductive organs between his legs

"What!?!" Alex yelled at him

Hotshot continued to laugh not being able to calm himself

"HOTSHOT why are you laughing!?!" Alex yelled at him

"Sorry it just i finally found out why you got so red" Hotshot told her

_'WHAT!!!! No how could he? He didnt seem to mind when it happen so how could he know why I'm so embarrassed' _Alex asked herself

"Alex I'm not human I dont have the same body that the males do on your planet so you dont have to be embarrassed anymore ok" Hotshot told her

"OMG! How would you even know it not like you know the human body parts" Alex freaked as he realized her dilemma

"INTERNET! Pretty girl when will you learn" Hotshot chimed

"OH GOD!" Alex cried

"Hey i..." Hotshot was interrupted when he heard a snap

"Quiet" Hotshot said setting Alex down and transforming

Alex looked around and then saw a boy who looked quite a few years older then her come out of the under brush

"Who are you?" the boy asked in amazement to find anyone out here

"Um I'm Alex and you are" Alex replied

"The names Dylan. Nice car you got there." He told her holding out his hand

Alex took hold and yelped when he pulled her into him

"What are you doing" Alex freaked

"We'll girly it nice an quiet out here dont you think." Dylan said devilish voice

Hotshot tensed _'for primus sake will she ever learn'_

Hotshot was just about to transformer when he heard another person coming

"Dylan let her go" said the new comer

It was another boy more around Alex's age and way more cute he was about a foot taller then Alex with deep blue eyes and pitch black hair. he was in blue jeans a dark blue t-shirt and tennis shoe.

"Get out of here Maverick this doesnt concern you" Dylan order

Alex tried to get away but Dylan just held on to her tighter _'why does this always happen to me?' _Alex whined

All of a sudden Maverick came running at them. Dylan pushed Alex to the ground.

"Come on Mave it was only going to have a little fun you really going to start a fight over a girl" Dylan yelled

"Fun you call what you do to girls fun" Maverick said as he launched himself taking Dylan to the ground

"Get out of here" Maverick yelled at her

Alex didnt need to be told twice but what about him suddenly Alex got and idea

Hotshot drove up beside her and open the passenger door "Come on lets go"

"Sorry hotshot but u cant leave him here" Alex said as she opened the driver side door"

"WHAT!?!" Hotshot whined

Alex drove ahead of the boys little ways and when the time was right she yelled for Maverick

She was surprised at how quick the boy was he jumped in to the passenger seat closing the door on Dylan's hand

Then they drove off.

* * *

End 

What did you think hope you like it. Thanks for the review again it so great to hear your guys opiniuns

And dont worry mavrick wont be a problem or will he just have to wait

Hotshot: he better keep his hands of my girl!

Me: dont worry hotshot he wont be too bad

hotshot: what do you mean he wont be too bad??

Me: well g2g cya next chapter runs away

Hotshot: hey wait get back here transforms and chases after me


	4. I Take the Blame

Disclaimer – I don't own transformers but I wish I did!!!!

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

Ok guys I got a few review worrying about Alex and Hotshot. Don't worry guys this is a HotshotxOC and the OC is Alex. Maverick will come into play later in the story but not a relationship obstacle for the two so don't worry. So now that I have that all cleared up for you. Let's start Chapter 4. Oh and one more thing ill try to put a story on every day if I can but I can only do it at night since it the only open time for me. Ok let's start.

* * *

"Sorry hotshot but u can't leave him here" Alex said as she opened the driver side door"

"WHAT!?!" Hotshot whined

Alex drove ahead of the boys a little ways and when the time was right she yelled for Maverick

She was surprised at how quick the boy was he jumped in to the passenger seat closing the door on Dylan's hand

Then they drove off.

* * *

After they got out of the wood Hotshot took over to Alex's surprised but she acted as thought she was still driving as to not give Hotshot away.

"Thank you" Alex said to Maverick

'_She better not give him a reward' _Hotshot grumbled to himself

Alex got no response "Hey did you here me?" Alex questioned

"Oh! Sorry!" Maverick seemed to come to his sensed

"I said thank you for saving he back there" Alex repeated

"It was nothing, I couldnt let him do that to you" Maverick replied

"So he's done it before hasn't he" Alex questioned

"Ya, unfortunately but this was the only time i have gotten in time to help any" Maverick stated

'_this the first time I was there to help oh what bull she didn't need his help if he hadn't showed up when he did that boy would have been screamin like a little decepticon' _Hotshot pouted

Alex could tell Hotshot was upset at how uncomfortable her seat was.

'_What's his problem everything turned out ok' _Alex wondered

Alex got the hint when Hotshot hit her with the seat beat when Maverick wasn't looking

"Ok, ok" Alex whispered to Hotshot

"What?" Maverick said

"Oh, nothing. Um is there a place I can drop you off not trying to be rude or anything but I'm actually going to meet some friend in the town next to this one" Alex half lied

"Oh, well not trying to be a burden but Dylan was my brother my only family I had left and well now I cant go home" Maverick told her

"What!?! He was your brother. Oh gosh well I guess I can take you too as far as im going if you want I own you that much at least. That is if you want?" Alex told him getting another smack from the seat belt again

"Thanks" Maverick told her

"No problem really" Alex replied

"I have a friend around there so, ya I can just give him a call… HEY what's your name anyway" Maverick asked

"Oh sorry, the names Alexandra, but you can all me Alex." Alex said flustered

'_My names Alexandra but you can call me Alex oh please boy you don't stand a chance' _Hotshot thought

"So if I may ask why where you in the middle of the wood with a Mustang GT 500?" Maverick asked seem really interested in her answer and grabbing her hand off the steering wheel at the same time

'_That's it I've had enough of this guy' _as the last nerve in Hotshot snapped

"Oh, well I was just…" Alex drew a blank

Then all of a sudden the radio started blaring some sort of rap song

"WHAT THE F…!?!" Maverick was about to say when all of a sudden the air bag deployed knocking Maverick out cold.

"HOTSHOT" Alex yelled as she slammed her foot on the brake

"What?" Hotshot asked in a innocent voice

"What do you mean what! What did you do that for he saved my butt and you knock him out cold that's just plain wrong" Alex yelled at him

'_So!!! I could of saved you!' _Hotshot whined to himself

"I'm not taking him any farther" Hotshot yelled back

"Hotshot he saved me back there I can't just leave him out here that's wrong! What's your problem?!?" Alex yelled in return

"I don't trust him ok and your not leaving him I am" Hotshot said as the passenger side door opened and Hotshot tossed him out and then locked the doors so Alex couldnt get out.

"HOTSHOT" Alex started to yell but all hotshot did was turn the radio up even higher and drove off leaving Maverick on the side of the road

Alex was about to yell at hotshot again when the seat beat click over her and then the seat tilted back and then radio went quiet and hotshot started to talk

"Get over it pretty girl he saved you on his own accord and it not your fault that he out there its mine and dont get angry because I did it. I didn't trust him so it was my choice ok so deal with it" Hotshot told her in this is the end of the argument so get over it tone

Alex seat shot back up

'_it still isn't right' _Alex thought as they hit the entrance ramp to the highway

"Now were almost to Optimus." Hotshot told her

"hotshot" Alex whisper so softly he almost didn't hear her

"what pretty girl?' hotshot asked

"Um I don't really look good to see you leader I'm a mess" Alex said a little embarrassed

Hotshot laughed

"What?" Alex asked him completely confused

"Nothing you don't have to worry you look pretty just the way u are" Hotshot said in a matter of fact tone

"You think I'm pretty hotshot?" Alex asked totally floored at what came out of Hotshot mouth

"Well ya I call you pretty girl don't I. I wouldnt call you that if I didn't" Hotshot said in a calmer voice then he thought possible by the way his body was racing

'_He thinks 'Im pretty YES' _Alex could barely keep her excitement in check

"Ok were almost there pretty girl" Hotshot said

'_This is it' _Hotshot told himself nervous a little bit himself

They pulled into what looked like a underground parking lot what came next Alex couldn't of been ready for there wasn't just one transformer there was 3

'_And ones a semi omg! Hotshot's just a mustang that semi ones just got to he huge' _Alex mind whirled with the picture of an even bigger robot

"you ready pretty girl" Hotshot asked her

"As I'll ever be" Alex said a little nervous

Hotshot gave a small giggle and then the next thing she heard was hotshot say

"Optimus Prime, sir"

"At ease soldier" Alex heard what must have been Optimus Prime's voice

it shook her to the core

And then Hotshot opened the door.

* * *

End

* * *

Sorry guys it getting late cant wait to see what you think of it

Alex: HEY!!

Hotshot: what do you think your doing

Me: what Runs off

Alex and hotshot: get back here and finish!!!!


	5. Making A Bond

Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers but I am in love with it.

Hey ppl Chapter 5 ya! Hope everyone like it soo far. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming i love see your opinions. Some of you even made me laugh so ya. Well here we go!

* * *

"Optimus Prime, sir"

"At ease soldier" Alex heard was must have been Optimus Prime's voice

it shook her to the core

And then Hotshot opened the door.

* * *

"What are you doing?!?" Alex harshly whispered

"I have to tell him sooner or later and soon would be better so come on im right here don't worry" Hotshot whispered back

Suddenly all three of them transformed

"OMG, Hotshot he's huge!?!" Alex almost yelled

Hotshot couldn't help but laugh

"Optimus sir are we sure he's ok he seem to be talk to himself" Red Alert asked his leader

"I've known Hotshot for awhile Red Alert he perfectly fine but im unclear as to why he is speaking to himself" Optimus replied

All whispering ceased when Alex stepped out

"Hotshot, who is this" Optimus asked in surprise

"Im Alexandra Mae Mathews Sir, It my fault Hotshot saved me and when he did I found out about him please don't blame him for anything" Alex said bravely

"Alex!?!" Hotshot yelled

"Calm down Hotshot. Now Alexandra Mathews why would I blame Hotshot for anything we now live among you so it only nature for some to find out about us" Optimus said calmly

Hotshot transformed and walked next to Alex

"Optimus Prime, Sir? If I may ask you are taking this extremely well and I might assume that this has happen already other then with me" Hotshot asked

"Well you assume correct Hotshot, you know of Sam Witwicky, Bumblebee has become his permanent guardian and Sam's mate Mikaela also know of us." Optimus told

'_thank god' _Hotshot thought as he let out a sigh of relief

"Also Bumblebee has taken a human mate by the name ok Miley one of Mikaela's friends." Red Alert added

'_So I'm not the only one who weirdly finds a giant alien robot attractive interesting hopefully I can ask her a few questions' _Alex thought happily

"Bumblebee is also here, wow I haven't seen in ages!" Hotshot said as he thought _'If Optimus allowed Bumblebee take a human mate maybe…just maybe' _Hotshot thought devilishly

"Optimus, sir I wish to become guardian of Miss. Alexandra Mathews if you allow me to" Hotshot asked

Before Hotshot got an answer he here a yelp and look to his side and saw that the other transformer which be believed to Ratchet picked Alex up

"Optimus she seems to be of perfect health" Ratchet told Optimus

Alex yelped a little as Ratchet picked her up again and gave her to Optimus

"Well Miss. Mathews, Hotshot has asked me to give him guardianship to protect you do wish this as well" Optimus asked her

'_For the love of primus Please let her say yes please please' _Hotshot pleaded to himself

"Well if I may ask what would happen if I didn't" Alex asked

'_Sorry Hotshot but I have to know' _asked told herself

"Well you could either be taken home or you could chose to do what Mikaela has done and thats to know of us but not to speak a word of are existence to anyone but if you pick Hotshot that means that it would be like what you humans call it as owning a car" Optimus told her

Alex softly giggled

Finally Alex answered "Optimus, sir I do wish to have Hotshot as my guardian"

'_YES you had me worried pretty girl' _Hotshot could barely hold in his excitement

"Well so be it" Optimus stated

"Now let me introduce my self I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, this here is Red Alert my second in command, That is Ratchet my chief medical officer, there are also Ironhide my weapon specialist, and finally Bumblebee which he is a covert spy of ours" Optimus explained to Alex

Optimus then set her down and Alex ran over to Hotshot who picked her up and put her on his shoulder

"So Optimus, sir how are thing here" Hotshot asked

So Optimus explain all that had happen to them since he had left Cybretron (Watch the transformers movie if you don't know because I don't want to type all that ok : ) )

* * *

Awhile later after everyone was briefed of what had happen

"Ok, everyone lets roll out" Optimus said as they transformed

Hotshot then set Alex down and transformed and opened the passenger door. When she was in Hotshot buckled her seat and followed Optimus out of the underground parking

"So what do you think pretty girl, pretty cool?" Hotshot asked

"Ya, Hotshot they are pretty cool and I cant wait to me Miley and the others that's so cool" Alex said excitedly

Hotshot smiled to himself _'she must be on the same thought I am'_

"So pretty girl now that I'm your guardian your suck with me no matter what you know" Hotshot said proudly

"Oh, really so that like say you a permanent boyfriend" Alex said and covered her mouth realizing what say just said

'_again what did she do this time' _Hotshot asked himself as he check again on the internet for answers

Hotshot smile wickedly as he found the answer

"So, I'm like a Boyfriend, am I now" Hotshot said in Devilish voice

'_Oh, god what have I gotten myself into now' _Alex yelled at herself

"Well then I pretty girl this should be real interesting trying to get to second base now wont it" Hotshot joked

"HOTSHOT" Alex yelled at him embarrassment

Hotshot began to laugh as he saw Alex got red

"Oh, come on pretty girl you cant tell me you haven't thought about it, we had this discussion this morning when you.." Hotshot was about to say when Alex blasted on the radio and to Alex's horror the song Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry came on.

"OMG, why me" Alex yelled as she tried changing it and it got even worst when the song We Went As Far As We Felt As Going by the PussyCat Dolls came on at the worst part

It was completely understood  
A one-night stand would do us good  
We did Mmm mama ma mama ma  
Mmm mama ma mama ma

Oh how we did it  
We went as far as we felt like going  
We went as far as we felt like

Getting it on all night long  
We went as far as we felt like going

Hotshot couldn't help but bust out laughing

Alex quickly turned off the radio

"omg why does this always have to happen" Alex pouted

Hotshot couldnt get a word out because he was laughing so hard at the look of totally embarrassment on Alex face

Hotshot finally had his laughter under control he made the comment to Alex

"I did know you thought of me that way pretty girl"

Alex head stop up "HOTSHOT I'm going to so hurt you"

Hotshot fell into another fit of laughter

* * *

Just then Optimus and Ratchet began to talk

"Those two" Ratchet Commented

"Well can you blame them it easy to see that they have feels for each other and it good to see Hotshot so happy he was always so depressed back on Cybretron be barely ever smiled except when he was with his brother Sideswipe" Optimus informed Ratchet

The next thing they heard Alex yell "HOTSHOT YOU ARE SO DEAD"

Causing them all fall in a fit of laughter

"Well at least they keep things interesting" Optimus comment to the other to bots

* * *

End

Well I think that good for now next chapter ill discuss more into the Miley and Bumblebee relationship for any of you who want to know more about it there's a story I read about it. It's call More Then Meets the Eye by Silverginkgo it a very good story I recommend it to anyone who likes transformers it base of the new movie so if you haven't seen it gives you a good Idea what the movie is about.

Tell what you think ok thanks a bunch for reading

Hotshot: HELP

Alex: HOTSHOT Get back here run at him with a bat

Me: cya next time LOL


	6. Meeting The Gang

Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers but if I did it wouldn't be for the weak minded LOL

* * *

Hey guys I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I love the reviews I got one in particular that was the most threating lol and im going to grant that reviewer's wish so you will see Sideswipe very soon in some up coming chapter ok. So if anyone has any ideas don't be afraid to tell me I'd love to heard what you would like to see happen in my story so keep up the review their what's keeping this story going so lets start shall we.

* * *

"Those two" Ratchet Commented

"Well can you blame them it easy to see that they have feels for each other and its good to see Hotshot so happy he was always so depressed back on Cybretron he barely ever smiled except when he was with his brother Sideswipe" Optimus informed Ratchet

The next thing they heard was Alex yelling "HOTSHOT YOU ARE SO DEAD"

Causing them all to fall into a fit of laughter

"Well at least they'll keep things interesting" Optimus comment to the other two bots

* * *

"Interesting!?! With the way they are already they'll kill each other before we even get to the outlook" Red Alert slightly freaked (The outlook for the ones who don't know is in the movie it is a hill of sorts where you can see for miles and is very secluded perfect for the Autobots hangout)

"It's very unlikely Red Alert; they must like each other if they both agreed to have Hotshot as Miss. Alex's Guardian" Replied Optimus calmly, slightly giggling as he continued to listen to Alex's deadly threats

"Well they better or one of us might have to become Hotshot's guardian from Alex" Ratchet said laughing at the thought of it

At that being said they finally hit dirt road and everyone stopped and stared as a screaming Hotshot being driven at what looked to be a very angry Alex speed ahead of them

"AAAA, WOMEN YOUR CRAZY" Hotshot yelled trying to get control of himself

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WOULD LEARN TO STOP BEING SUCH AN ARRAGANT ASS" Alex yelled as Hotshot finally slammed on the brakes

"Ok sorry pretty girl I didn't mean to embarrass you with my dirty thoughts about…" Hotshot said slightly grinning as he got a wicked idea

"DON'T, even finish that sentence Hotshot" Alex said

Hotshot smiled even bigger hearing the embarrassment in her voice

Hotshot was about to put his new idea to the test when he heard Optimus yell at them to hurry and come on.

'_Dang, I guess I'll have to try it on her later' _Hotshot pouted to himself

Turning around and following the other Autobots all the while keeping an eye on Alex to make sure she didn't try anything

'_Why does have to act so confident like he knows that I like him, I have to talk to this Miley girl!' _Alex told herself

After 5 mins of driving they made it to the lookout finding Jazz, a very happy looking Bumblebee, and three kids around Alex's age all waiting for them

As they came to a stop Alex tried to remove the seat beat but it wouldnt budge

"Hotshot?" Alex asked

"Hey just try and have some fun get to learn as much as you want ok" Hotshot told her in a emotional tone that Alex couldn't describe giving her the shivers as it washed over making her heart race by it as Hotshot finally released the seat beat

Alex jumped out of the car as fast as she could as to not let Hotshot see how he affected her.

"Whoa, sweet he brought a girl with him" Sam said

"Hey, buddy keep your eyes to your self you already got a girlfriend" said what must have been Mikaela walking up next to him

"Hey, you're the only one for me" Sam said wrapping his arm around her take her to sit next to the only tree near in a good hundred yard radius

Alex waked up to the other girl standing next to Bumblebee

"Hi, Im Alexandra Mathews but you can call me Alex" Alex said extending her hand out for a hand shake

"Hi, I'm Miley and this is Bumblebee" Taking her hand in the handshake

The next thing Alex heard was the radio start playing the song 'We are family' causing Alex to giggle slightly

"Oh, sorry he does that he hurt his voice box in a fight with Decepticons and well its fix but he seems to enjoy doing it and it brings a smile to everyone's face so" Miley explain to Alex

Alex yelped as she was picked up from behind and put down on a shoulder Alex turned and notice it was Hotshot

"Hey, pretty girl looks like your having fun" Hotshot said

Alex turned red at how Hotshot had called her that in front of everyone

"I am" Alex replied softly

As Alex looked up she notice Bumblebee had done the same to Miley

"Hey Bee, long time no see its been awhile how are you" Hotshot said as he grabbed Bumblebee's hand in a handshake

"Good, its good to see you too Hotshot" Bumblebee replied

Alex was shocked at how intelligent Bumblebee's voice was expecting a voice like Hotshot to come out since they where both kind of similar

'_Wow, he sounds so intelligent where as Hotshot sound like a arrogant high school boy' _Alex giggle to herself at that comment

"Whats so funny pretty girl" Hotshot asked her

"Oh, Nothing" Alex said quickly stopping her laughter

Hotshot seemed to let it go without farther questioning

"Well, hey Bumblebee I have some things I want to talk to you about, how about we let these girls have sometime alone" Hotshot said

Bumblebee looked at Miley as to ask her permission

"Sure, why not" Miley said

Both robots set down their girls and walked away

"So, Alex how long have you known Hotshot and how did you meet?" Miley asked

"About 2 days and well he kind of saved me I had been kidnapped and well lucky for me I got stuck in back of a trunk and got one of the tail-lights out and Hotshot saw me" Alex replied

"Really! Wow" Miley replied in surprise

"Miley, I have a question if you wouldn't mind me asking" Alex asked Miley a little embarrassed

"Sure" Miley responded

"I've heard about you and Bumblebee's relationship and I want to know how your making it work" Alex asked in a truly interested tone

"Oh, well we care for each other deeply so we try to spend as much time as we can together and we just try to enjoy each others company" Miley informed Alex

"Oh," Alex said slightly disappointed

"I'm sorry if that's not the answer you wanted" Miley said

"No it's not that is just…" Alex stopped wondering if she should tell Miley but didn't have to as Miley said "You don't know how to deal with your feelings for Hotshot" Miley stated

"How?.. is it that obvious?" Alex said embarrassed

"Well, I acted the same way when I first met Bumblebee" Miley stated

"Well, I just don't know how to deal with him he's so... childish at times and he alien from outer space come on how can I have feelings for a car" Alex explained

Miley couldn't help but laugh

"What?" Alex said confused at the sudden fit of laughter

"Oh that happens to all of us let me tell you there was this one time when I had asked Bumblebee if he wanted me to work on his engine and he started playing this song Pretty Fly for a White Guy, you know the part where it says give it to my baby uh huh, uh huh" Miley replied

Alex and Miley both fell into a fit of laughter

"Oh, god do i have things to tell you" Alex said ready to tell her all the crazy things that happened that day

* * *

End

* * *

Hope you liked it. It seems kind of forced I wanted to make a chapter so as not to make you wait i know how that feels having to wait i hate it so its not one of my better ones so im sorry if it not as good as the others [ the next one will be better promise.

Hotshot: hey don't be so down on your self

Me: thanks hotshot

Optimus: its happens to all sential beings


	7. Same Circumstances, Different Feelings

Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers but if I did… aaaaaaa cant think of a funny thing to say run in circle screaming and then suddenly stop Crap….

OK guys I would of put my story on sooner but fanfiction was having problems and I wasn't getting any notice from your review and such in my email sorry go and hands and knees PLEASE FORGIVE ME lol

Well now we have a little questions to answer with this chapter everyone want to know what bumblebee and hotshot are talking about and was is Hot Shot's wicked idea well lets find out. Shall we!

Well as Alex and Miley are having a conversation Bumblebee and Hotshot are having one of their own.

Hotshot watch Alex as he and Bumblebee walked a little ways from everyone so they could talk in private.

'So Hotshot what is it that we need to talk about" Bumblebee suddenly said making Hotshot jump and say "Holy Primus"

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you where distracted" Bumblebee apologized smiling as he did so.

"What up Bee" Hotshot said get suspicious as he caught Bumblebee smiling

"Oh, nothing just watch a lovesick bot trip over himself" Bumblebee laughed

'_Is is that obvious!?! Oh, just great' _Hotshot yelled at himself

"Is it really that obvious, Bee" Hotshot asked embarrassed

"Your brother Sideswipe could tell" Bumblebee replied

"Oh, for the love of Primus, I'm really that bad" Hotshot said putting his head in his hands at the thought.

Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh

"It OK, Hotshot its just how it is and it just so happens you fell for a human so you have to take a longer look because there so small" Bumblebee laughed even harder at his own comment

"That's not funny and your not helping" Hotshot said looking at Bumblebee now

"Wow, your really serious about her aren't you, no offense Miley and me care deeply for each other but we cant take it any farther, we welcome each others company and love to be together it just we could make it more than that I couldn't stand to hurt her if it didn't work out" Bumblebee explained

"But…" Hotshot tried to explain

"I'm just trying to be sensible here Hotshot, what will happen when you can find a way around the differences, are you going to be able to life with that when if finally comes to terms" Bumblebee explained

"You don't get it Bee, When I'm with her if feel like life is worth living, and when I'm not she's all I can think about, I could live with the guilt of losing her but I can life without never giving it a chance don't you see" Hotshot poured his heart out as tears came down his face

"Wow, Hotshot you've got it bad" Bumblebee said as he tried to comfort his friend

Then they heard Alex and Miley laugh and they both couldn't help but grin

"I love hearing her laugh its like… coming home" Hotshot said

Bumblebee looked at Hotshot in surprise

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Hotshot, I just don't know" Bumblebee said shaking his head

Hotshot just looked up and watched Alex as she laughed and became friends with the girl Miley

"How about we go back over there" Bumblebee asked

"Sure, why not" Hotshot said as he never took his eyes off of her

As the walked back over he saw both girls turn around greeting both of them with big smiles and soft giggles

"Hope you aren't having to much fun with out us" Bumblebee said while picking Miley up in his hand

"Kids, you should be heading home its getting late" Optimus informed them

Bumblebee set Miley down and transformed revealing that he was a new Chevy Camaro

"Wow, nice! Bumblebee I'm impressed" Alex said staring at the little yellow car with a black racing strip

"Hey you know you two could pass for twins if not for the racing strip" Alex explain and with that Hotshot transformed

"Wow, your right!" Miley said

Suddenly Bumblebee started playing a section of the song Ironic by Alanis Morissette

/And isn't it ironic... don't you think/

Causing both Miley and Alex fall into a fit of giggles

"He really does that a lot" Alex admitted

'_Again with this feeling' _Hotshot said to himself as he heard Alex laugh

"Well I guess we should get going, Sam! Mikeala! Lets go!" Miley yelled

As if like magic the two appeared suddenly next to Miley

"Hey, Alex do you have a place to say, because if you don't, you can come spend the night at my house" Miley asked

"Well, I don't…" Alex said but was interrupted by Hotshot "Ya, she will I'll bring by in a little bit you guys go ahead, OK" Hotshot explained

Alex looked at Hotshot in surprise

"Do you know where I live" Miley asked

"Don't worry about it" Hotshot replied

"OK, see ya in a little bit" Miley said to Alex

Alex watched as the three got into Bumblebee and drove off.

Then Alex heard the door open on a car and turned around and got into the passenger seat

"See ya, Optimus sir" Hotshot said as he turned and drove after Bumblebee

"So, Hotshot why am I going to Miley's?" Alex asked

"You said you didn't think you looked ready to meet Optimus earlier so I thought you would want to get clean and maybe get a change of clothes from her." Hotshot explained

"What about you? Where are you going to go?" Alex asked him

"I'll be outside don't worry" Hotshot said

"OK" Alex said and a relieved voices

Hotshot continued to follow Bumblebee in silence

When they reached Miley's house Hotshot locked the doors

Again Hotshot confused Alex "Hotshot?" Alex asked

"You know that from now on me and you where like partners I'm always going to be there for you no matter what" Hotshot told her in that tone that she hear earlier that day with that emotion Alex just could decipher

"Hotshot?" Alex asked again

"Ya?" Hotshot replied

Just then Alex heard a knock on the window

"Alex you coming" Miley asked

Alex nearly jumped out of her skin "For the love of god don't do that" Alex freaked

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Miley said as she open the door

Alex stepped out and walked towards the house but before she went inside she turned around and looked at Hotshot and waved good night he replied with blinking his headlights causing Alex to giggle and then she walked inside.

Mean While A hour away in a open desert two asteroids came crashing into the earth

"For the Love of Primus that slagin' hurt" came a very female voice

"Would you watch you language, for the love of Primus you're a Fembot!" Sideswipe said very irritated

"Oh, go tell it to someone who cares, I'm you superior officer and so I get to be pretty and in charge" The Fembot said in a very 'I'm in charge' tone giving him a nudge in the shoulder

"Oh for the love of Primus Beta One, you are one and a million" Sideswipe giggled

The two walked a ways until they saw a road. With that Beta One took the form of a passing limo that was owned by a media darling superstar, but since it was not her original colors, the limo she would transform into would be black and blue. Sideswipe found a Black 2007 Pontiac Trans Am with a silver racing strip, which was perfect for him, seeing as it was his base colors.

They both transformer and then Sideswipe said "Lady's first"

Beta One commented "Age before Beauty"

Sideswipe continued the small fight with "Women and children first"

Beta One finally gave in and end the fight with "You just want to look at my bumper"

End

Well I keep my promise so now we have a new group of character into the fold it up to you if you want to keep them or not you chose

Me: Wow so many new ppl Smile and dance

Sideswipe: Hey good looking Smile and wink

Me: look of horror What!?!

Sideswipe: Is your dad a baker because you got some nice buns

Me: WHAT!

Sideswipe: Are you tired because you've been running around my mind all... day

Me: Runs for my life

Sideswipe: Hey I have better ones, Hey come back transforms and chases me

Beta One: **-**Sighs- Poor girl. Sideswipe leave her alone! -Throws trash can at Sideswipe-


	8. The Naked Truth

Disclaimer – I don't own transformers but if I did they would have more embarrassing names ***evil smile* **lol jk

Hey guys I'm kind of busy the next three days so I'm sorry if it takes me awhile to add stories ok plz forgive me ok

Love the reviews and with the new characters it will be a whole new ball game with Beta One. She'll be the master of sarcasm and full of funniness just to warn you. Sideswipe, for all you fan girls will get a nice part in my story too and if anyone demands it. I can maybe get another transformer in to but only if I get a major review from someone, ok let's start

* * *

Alex had just met Miley's parents; she was surprised at how nice and easy they had accepted her into their family.

'_Why couldn't my family have been like this' _Alex asked herself

They went upstairs and Miley asked "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Yes, that would be great, but I don't have anything to change into," Alex stated

"Oh, don't worry my older sister just went to college and left some of her old clothes here, she's around your size. Plus then my parents don't have to take them to Goodwill" Miley smiled

"Really? Thank you," Alex said

"No problem the bathrooms just down the hall, I'll bring you something to sleep in" Miley told her

Alex walked down to the bathroom and shut the door. She looked at herself in the mirror, finally seeing just how dirty she was.

'_Oh, god I look like a wet dog… wait that would be insulting to a dog'_ Alex grumbled

Alex started to undress and when she was done she reached for a towel to wrap herself in. She absent mindedly glanced out the window, and to her complete horror she saw Hotshot. She quickly covered herself, and then looked back at the window but, Hotshot was nowhere in sight. It had taken all of her strength just to not scream

'_He is sooooo dead! Mark my words' _Alex screamed in her head

Suddenly Alex heard a squeak behind her. She quickly turned around

"Whoa, jeez you scared me, I brought you some clothes, and my sister didn't take some of her underwear with her and there brand new, unopened so you can use these" Miley said as she set everything down on the bathroom counter.

"Ok, thank you" Alex said gratefully

As the door closed, Alex made one more look at the window and then turned on the shower and jumped in.

Hotshot couldn't believe what he just saw _'For the love of Primus how could that of possibly happened, she is so going to KILL ME' _Hotshot freaked

He hadn't done it on purpose; he had just wanted to see her. _'Ya, but not to see that,'_ Hotshot blushed at the image froze in his head.

'_She looked..' _Hotshot blushed and giggled to himself and then jumped when he heard the front house door open.

He transformed so he didn't have to worry about the parents, but it wasn't the parents who opened the door, it was the one thing right now that completely scared him. He knew Alex would be mad, but the look she was giving him was deadly.

Alex swung open the door and closed it. She then crossed her arms and sat there. He also couldn't help but notice she was in sweatpants, a tank-top, and that her hair was still wet.

Again the image of her in the house popped into his head and he blushed.

Hotshot jumped when Alex yelled "HOTSHOT! What the hell were you doing outside the bathroom window?"

"I didn't mean to I was just want to tell you something but, I didn't know where Miley's room was and I just thought to check the windows to find you, that was the second one I looked in and you were there and you were…" Hotshot held back on the lasts bit of the sentence as he saw Alex blush madly

'_So it was an accident, THANK GOD he's not a pervert' _Alex thought

"So what did you need to tell me?" Alex finally asked

"Oh… I was just going to wish you goodnight" Hotshot said quickly chickening out about what he really want to tell her.

"Um? Hotshot you already did. So I know your lying" Alex said annoyed

'_Come on you chicken, tell her' _Hotshot told himself

"Ok, ok. I was going to tell you that I… I" Hotshot stuttered

"You were going to tell me what, Hotshot?" Alex asked

The next thing Hotshot started his engine and drove off. Scaring the hell out of Alex.

"HOTSHOT, what the heck are you doing?" Alex yelled

The seat beat then snapped on and the radio blared, Alex went complete flushed at what song was playing it was Just the Girl by Click Five.

/She laughs at my dreams/  
/But I dream about her laughter/  
/Strange as it seems/  
/She's the one I'm after/

'_Is he trying to tell me, he likes me but doesn't how… I wonder if he know that this is my favorite song or is this all just a coincidence' _Alex asked herself

/Cause she's bittersweet/  
/She knocks me off of my feet/  
/And I can't help myself/  
/I don't want anyone else/  
/She's a mystery/  
/She's too much for me/  
/But I keep comin' back for more/  
/She's just the girl I'm lookin' for/

'_Hopefully she gets it. Thankfully I could get into her itunes account, jeez she must of listened to that song like 10 times a day' _Hotshot thought grinning at the thought

/Cause she's bittersweet/  
/She knocks me off of my feet/  
/And I can't help myself/  
/I don't want anyone else/  
/She's a mystery/  
/She's too much for me/  
/But I keep comin' back for more/  
/She's just the girl I'm lookin' for/

_'This song so fits her, even when she's angry she's cute,' _Hotshot said as he reached his destination

/But I can't give up just yet/  
/Cause every word she's ever said/  
/Is still ringin' in my head/  
/Still ringin' in my head/

/Cause she's bittersweet/  
/She knocks me off of my feet/  
/And I can't help myself/  
/I don't want anyone else/  
/She's a mystery/  
/She's too much for me/  
/But I keep comin' back for more/

Hotshot then shut himself off

Alex jumped out and looked at her surroundings it was beautiful, she was on a cliff overlooking a lake right next to a small patch of woods.

"It's beautiful" Alex whispered in awe

"You're beautiful" Alex heard from behind her

Hotshot had transformed and was standing a few yards away

Alex blushed at the comment "Hotshot! Don't" Alex said embarrassed

Suddenly Alex felt herself being picked up and then she was in the sky. She looked down when she keep going high and saw Hotshot look at her in horror. She then looked up and saw a transformer but, from the look on Hotshot's face he must not be a good one.

"HOTSHOT!" Alex screamed

"Starscream you slag you give her back, or I swear I will hunt you down and deactivate you myself!" Hotshot yelled at the transformer that was holding onto her painfully tight

"I'm sooo scared, your nothing but a weak little autobot who can't even protect his little human girlfriend, but I have to say she isn't bad… for a human" Starscream laughed as he looked down at her

Alex shivered as his ruby red eyes connected with hers, then notice the purple insignia on his wings, which were red and white

'_Damit, I can't get a clear shot without the chance of hurting Alex' _Hotshot thought frustrated

Then sudden Starscream transformed. Alex was now in the cockpit

"NO" Hotshot yelled

Starscream then flew away

"HOTSHOT!" Alex screamed banging on the glass, Starscream quick gained speed, which caused Alex to passed out from the g-forces.

Hotshot watched in dismay, finally he snapped out of it and transformed. _'I have to tell Optimus'_

"Don't worry Alex, I'll save you" Hotshot said transformed, taking off at high speed.

* * *

End

Sorry guys its late and I have to get up early but, the next chapter will be awesome don't worry. PROMISE ok.

Hotshot: ***Cry*** that's mean you know that

Me: Sorry hotshot, but don't worry

Sideswipe: Its ok bro ***winks at me*** Right good lookin

Beta One: Not now loverboy ***hits him over the head with a garbage can and drags him away***


	9. Damsel In Distress

Disclaimer – I don't own transformers, but their bumpers are mine. LOL

Hey guys this will be a very eventful chapter. I got some help from a Harley Random Rottweiler on this one because she is F***ing hilarious so tell me what you think of the funniness in the story. Because she is pretty much the personality of Beta One, but the Bumper thing is mind haha. LOL so let's start Chapter 8

* * *

Optimus and Red Alert where both at the lookout fighting about the difference between earth's Mayonnaise and Miracle Whip.

"They is no difference sir" Red Alert continued

"But, there has to be they have two completely different names, there must be a difference," Optimus said frustrated

Red Alert was about to talk again but, was interrupted by Hotshot flying down the road. He transformed in mid-air and yelled "OPTIMUS!"

"Calm down soldier, what's wrong?" Optimus asked

"ALEX HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY STARSCREAM," Hotshot said still yelling

"WHAT!" Both Optimus and Red Alert yelled

Hotshot explained the whole story allowing everyone to calmed down. Optimus quickly took charge.

"Hotshot you should of kept an eye on her, you're her guardian after all and you failed her, but enough about that you, Red Alert, and I will go and get her back" Optimus stated

Then suddenly two vehicles came barreling down the old dirt road, they came straight at them only stopped about a yard away from where they were standing

'_WOW, the tall one has a nice bumper,' _Beta One thought to herself as she looked over the three transformers

"Who are you" Optimus demanded

Suddenly the two cars transformed, and Optimus noticed one, who he figured was a Fembot, with hands on her hips letting out a slow cat call.

"Hey big boy, nice bumper you got there" Beta One said flirtatiously

Optimus blushed "Excuse me, I am Optimus Prime a commanding officer and leader of the Autobots"

"Well that doesn't mean you can't have a nice bumper and anyways I am a commanding officer as well, or at least was" Beta One whispered the last of it

'_Was?' _Optimus thought

"Optimus, we have to go" Red Alert said as he pointed at a very depressed and angry looking Hotshot

Suddenly the second transformer changed "Hotshot is that you, bro?" Sideswipe said looking stunned

Hotshot head shot up looking at the Bot, but all he did was shake his head yes and then said "Optimus, we have to go" Hotshot pleaded pulling Red Alert's arm

"Cool it, Hotshot were not going anywhere until we have a plan," Optimus slightly yelled

"What's, going on?" Sideswipe asked complete confused, glancing to see if Beta One had any idea when saw her blank look he knew she was as lost as he was

"We'll tell you on the way," Optimus said as he transformed

'_Nice' _Beta One thought as she looked at Optimus in his vehicle form

The others soon followed suit

"Let's roll out," Optimus yelled

"So what's going on," Beta One asked Optimus

"Well, Hotshot was given guardianship of a sentinel being known as Alexandra Mathews, she has just been kidnapped by the Decepticon Starscream," Optimus informed her

"For the love of Primus, how do we know she's even alive?" Beta One asked

"How do we know if she isn't, so stop asking questions," Optimus said in an annoyed voice when they hit the highway the others passed them with ease

Pretty soon they couldn't even see them anymore

'_Crap, I'm so dumb' _Hotshot thought as he sped even faster down the highway getting off at exit 209 at a dangerous speed

Optimus turned off at exit 99, just one exit before exit 209, when suddenly he heard "Hey I think we're going the wrong way," Beta One said in a calm informational tone

"I'm the leader of the Autobots, I think I know what exit we get off at," Optimus said

"Ok, whatever you say Mr. Navigator," Beta One shot back

Hotshot, Sideswipe, and Red Alert reached the tunnel finally realizing that they lost both Optimus and Beta One.

"Their coming don't worry, we have to hurry before they do anything to Alex," Hotshot said as he sped into the tunnel

"HOTSHOT, WAIT!" Both Red Alert and Sideswipe yelled

They both looked at each other and sighed, driving after him.

'_I'm comin' Alex' _Hotshot told himself wishing Alex could hear him

Alex finally awoke up on some sort of metal, "Hotshot?" she questioned

"Wrong, sorry human but he's not here" A voice told her

Alex jumped and looked up to see Starscream and next to him was a Transformer that was, if not taller than Optimus

"Well, I see the flesh bag is awake," came from the taller transformer

"Lord Megatron, can I keep her as a pet," Starscream laughed and Megatron got an evil grin

'_Oh, shit I'm sooooo dea,d' _Alex freaked

Just then an alarm went off, "Slag, the Autobots are here," Megatron growled

At that being said a blast came through the wall and Hotshot came running through. Starscream grabbed Alex off the metal table.

"HOTSHOT!" Alex yelled

"You pesky Autobots are always messing with my fun," Megatron growled

Without even giving a second thought Hotshot fired at Starscream making him fall over in pain

As he hit the ground Starscream's grip loosened and Alex was able to get away, but not for long as Megatron grabbed her and ran for it.

But he came face to face with Optimus and Beta One

"MEGATRON," Optimus yelled "Let her go!" who have no other options voice

But, Megatron aimed his gun at the ceiling behind Optimus and shot it causing it to collapse

"What are you doing? You and your big bumper are going to get us stuck down here," Beta One yelled

"I do not have a big bumper thank you very much, it's just thicker metal," Megatron whined

"Sure, keep tell yourself that, or maybe you've snacking on a little too many Energon Twinkies," Beta One laughed

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle

'_Are they crazy? I'm in the hands of a crazed transformer and their making fat jokes,' _Alex thought completely confused

But what they didn't notice was that Megatron had put a good amount of room between him and them, and when he was far enough away he shot at the ceiling again, trapping them where they stood

Megatron turned around just in time to come face to face with Hotshot and Sideswipe

"Let her go Megatron," Hotshot demanded

"What if I don't want to?" Megatron laughed

Megatron aimed his gun and shot Hotshot, hitting him in the shoulder, but then Hotshot blasted Megatron in the foot causing him to throw Alex in to the air

"IM GOING TO DIE!" Alex yelled.

* * *

End

Sorry guys this is the end of this chapter, what did you think? Now anything in this chapter from Megatron's butt jokes and so on and so forth are thought up by me (Kakashigirl923) and (Harley random Rottweiler) who are the makers of it so it is our copyright it was used here first and we hope that it will only be used here.

Me: that was a good one don't you think

Harley: Ya **-smiles-** Beta One RULZ

Megatron: Ya sure **-grabs a Twinkie-**

Harley: **-Grabs Twinkie from him-** HAHA

Megatron: Hey my Twinkie **-chases Harley-**

Beta One: Nice job Harley, Hey fat ass don't fall on anyone

Harley: **-runs away but wasn't looking and runs into wall-** ooooo

Optimus: Oww **-covers face with his hand-**

Me: **O.o** Poor Harley

Sideswipe: Hey their baby, how about you let me take you for a spin **-wink-**

Me: **O.o**

Harley: LOL

Megatron: Hey harley **-wink-** you look like one of my twinkies

Harley: **-big eyed- **HE'S GONNA EAT ME! **-runs-**

Sideswipe: Hey why don't you and me go out some time **-Smiles-**

Beta One: Oh enough already **-beats Sideswipe with tree-**

Optimus: Megatron leave her alone **-picks Harley up-**

Megatron: No she's my Twinkie **-grabs Harley-**

Me: She's turning purple!

Megatron: I like purple!

Beta One: **-uses the tree and knocks Megatron out-**

Harley:** -gasp for air like it's going out of style- **I'm ALIVE!

Me and Harley: YA, we're so out here **-wave goodbye and smile-**


	10. Randomly funny Intermission

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers...but I do own Megatron's BIG BUMPER lol

* * *

Harley and Alli: Hey everyone.

Alli: Yes my name is Alli...GET OVER IT...and yes I told Harley first.

Harley: **-Snickers-**

Transformers: HEY!

Sideswipe: But, why didn't you tell me your name first? **-Starts pouting-**

Beta One: Because dumb bot, you keep hitting on her! **-Bashes fist into sideswipe's head-**

Sideswipe: Ow...hey wait **-Gets wicked grin-** does that mean you're hitting on me Beta One?

Beta One: **-Hell fire rages in eyes and grabs Sideswipe by leg- **Ever know the feeling of what it's like to fly?

Sideswipe: No...

Beta One: Well here's your chance! **-Swings him around and lets him go, let him fly through the air-**

Harley and Alli: **O.o**

Harley: OK then...

Alli: Anyways. Hey guys to ease up on the action right now, Harley and I have decided to have a chapter of random things that go through our heads. We thought of this when we did the last chapter and decided to put it as a little intermission, and thank Primus the Transformers agreed. So here we are.

Megatron: Wait...I did not agree to this and you know I hate Surprises! **-Glares at the two girls-**

Alli: **O.o**...Oh shit

Harley: **-Looks up at Megatron and pulls a Twinkie out of lunch box and holds it in front of Megatron-**

Megatron: Give Me! Give Me! **-Tries to grab it-**

Harley: **-Teases Megatron by moving it away at the last second-**

Megatron: **-Starts crying-** You're a big meanie face! **-Gets grumpy and pouts-** You know that's not very nice of my Twinkie to withhold the Twinkies.

Harley: **O.o** **–twitches-** I AM NOT YOUR TWINKIE!

Allie: Yeah, she ain't your Twinkie.

Sideswipe: **-Takes Alli's hand-** Alli your eyes are as blue as the window cleaner from my windshield.

Alli: **O.o**

Harley: **-Looks to Alli and Sideswipe then looks at Megatron-** Why don't you say nice things like that to me? You know calling me your Twinkie does not only sounds very wrong, but it's also very mean, because it's like saying I'm fat **-Fake cries-**

Megatron: **-Looks confusingly at Harley-**

Optimus: **-Shakes head and walks up to Harley-**

Harley: **-Looks up to see Optimus-**

Optimus: Harley, your lips are as red as my paint job.. **-Acts romantically dramatic-**

Harley: **-Almost faints-**

Beta One and Megatron: Hey!

Hotshot: **-Clears throat and coughs-** Hey lovebirds, where's Alli and Sideswipe?

Alex: Um? I think Sideswipe kidnapped her, because I think I just saw him drive away

Harley: **O.O –looks franticly around to make sure Alli is really gone-**

Beta One: Oh great **–covers face with her hand-** that loser won't give up will he

Harley:** -freakn' out-** She is going to kill me when she get back, I should of kept my eyes on Sideswipe to see if he was going to try anything

Optimus: It's my fault I was distracting you –**gives big apologetic look than a sparkling smile-**

Harley: **-completely forgets about Alli-** Oh no! It not your fault! She'll be fine **–blushes madly-**

Beta One and Megatron: **-getting pissed-**

Sideswipe and Alli: **-walk in and both have big ice cream cones-**

Megatron: **-greedy look-** Hey I want some! Hey… do they have twinkie flavor?

Harley: **O.O **NO

Optimus: **-shakes head-**

Hotshot: Where have you been?

Alli: I wanted Ice Cream and Sideswipe said he'd get me some if I would go with

Hotshot: You could have told us. What if something would have happened to you, Harley would have to write the rest of the story by herself **-angry-**

Harley: **-evil grin-**

Sideswipe: HEY! I had it all under control I wouldn't of let anything happen to my little mint slice

Alli: **O.o** oh jeez, I don't even like mint

Megatron: I GOT A NEW NICKNAME FOR MY TWINKIE…. It's CREAM FILLIN… Because it my favorite part **–proud of himself-**

Harley and Alli: **O.O O.o**

Harley: Oh shit… I think I like Twinkie better

Megatron: **-pops a candy in his mouth-** FINE then you get… **–reads candy wrapper-** SPEARMINT and that's final

Harley: Well at least it better then cream fillin or at least it's not bubblicious

Megatron: YES that is it… I love it! You are now my bubblicious

Harley: **-walks over and start hitting head on Megatron's leg-**

Alli: um hey I have some gum, it's new I swear it's really good **–pulls it out-** Want some Megabutt?

Megatron: HEY!... Yes I would

Alli: **-gives him some-**

Megatron: **-eats it-** YUCK **–spits it out-**

Sideswipe and Alli**:-laughing hilariously-**

Harley- What? **–grabs the gum out of Alli's hand and reads it-** Bubblicious Gnarly Nacho Cheese! EWWWWW!

Megatron: **-pissed-** STARSCREAM GET ME SOME BUBBLICIOUS!

Starscream: Yes, sir **–whisper-** can't you get off your big bumper and get it yourself, ohh great fat one?

Alli: **-giggle-** Awww poor Starscream!

Sideswipe: Hey! Why don't you ever say aww poor Sideswipe **-pout-**

Harley: Megypoo, why don't you let Starscream have the day off for once and you really should start being nicer to him **–puppy dog eyes-**

Megatron: Oh…. FINE. But only for you bubblicious

Starscream: Sweet! **-Smiles-**

Sideswipe: How dare you steal my ladies affections! -Throws punch-

Starscream: I did no such thing **-ducks and throws a fist into sideswipes stomach-**

Alli: **-sits back and eats popcorn watching the show of two bots fighting over her-**

Harley: **-steals some of Alli's popcorn and watches with her-**

Beta One: Oh please stop fighting **-says sarcastically sitting next to the two girls and starts watching with them-**

Megatron and Optimus: **-Looks at each other then back to the girls sitting and watching the fight-**

Optimus: What are they doing?

Megatron: **-shrugs-** Must be a female thing?

Alli: 5 bucks says Sideswipe gets it

Harley: LOL ya right 10 says Starscream does **–as she gets a boom box and starts playing eye of the tiger- **GO STARSCREAM!

Megatron: **-Glares at his bubblicious-** Hey if you're going to cheer for anyone it's going to be me! **-Joins in on the fight-**

Beta One: 20 says Megatron gets it. All he has to do is sit on them with his fat aft and he's got it in the bag. Too bad I don't have a guy to do that for me

Optimus: **-Hears Beta One and Tackles the other three-** For you fair maiden **-He says shakespearianly-**

Beta One: **-blushes-**

Alli: Ok! Come on Sideswipe you can do it! LOL

Harley: **-Plays: Shake Your Groove Thang-**

Megatron: **-Stops fighting and starts dancing, shaking his fat ass in the process-**

Harley: **O.o**

Boys: **-The four male bots start dancing together-**

Girls: **O_O O.o 0.0**

Alli: MY EYES… they BURN **–cover eyes-**

Beta One: **-stares at Optimus's amazing bumper-**

Harley: So disturbing...but I can't...look...away! **-Boom box switches to YMCA-**

Harley: Oh shit

Boys: **-Start dancing like the village people putting on costumes Sideswipes is the cowboy, Megatron is the Indian chief, Starscream is the cop, and Optimus is the soldier-**

**Y M C A**

Alli: THE HORROR!

Beta One: **-still staring at Optimus-**

Harley: Make it stop...**-stares at Megatron's fat ass and start drooling-**

Alli:**-stares at the two other girls-** AAAAA HELP ME, MAKE THEM STOP **–runs and changes the song to So long Farwell from Sound of Music starts to play and everyone joins in-**

* * *

Everyone: There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall, and the bells in the steaple too.

And up in the nursery an absurd little bird is popping out to say coo coo.

Coo Coo,

Coo Coo.

Regretfully they tell us,

But firmly they compel us,

To say good bye.

Coo Coo.

To you...

So long, farewell, _aufwiedersehn, _good night,

Beta One: I hate to go and leave this pretty sight.

**-Beta One Twirls off stage-**

So long, farewell, _aufwiedersehn, adieu,_

Hotshot and Alex: adue adue to you and you and you.

**-Hotshot and Alex dance off stage-**

So long, farewell,l oqua _aufwiedersehn_

Optimus: I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne.

**-Takes a bow and walks off stage-**

So long, farewell, _aufwiedersehn,_ good bye

Megatron: I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye. Good Byeeeeeee!

**-Shatters all the glasses and blows a kiss to the audience, skipping off stages, butt still shaking-**

Starscream: I'm glad to go I cannot tell a lie,

Sideswipe: I flit, I float I fleet filthy, I fly.

**-Starscream and Sideswipe waltz off stage-**

Alli and Harley: The sun has gone to bed and so must I.

**-Smiles and links arms, taking a bow-**

So long, farewell, _aufwiedersehn,_ goodbye

Goodbye... **-Alex, Hotshot, Optimus, and Beta One Wave-**

Goodbye... **-Starscream, Sideswipe, and Megatron Wave-**

Goodbye... **-Allie and Harley Wave-**

**-Everyone Waves-** Goodbye!

* * *

End

That's all for the Intermission Chapter. We will soon have Chapter eleven up and ready to read. Hope you Enjoyed this!

All Copyrights to: Kakashigirl923 and Harley Random Rottweiler

Remember ask Permission before Using someone else's work


	11. Close In Counter

Disclaimer – Hey we don't own Transformers but we do own all of Megatron's Twinkies LOL

Hey guys hope you liked the intermission chapter now let's get back to the really story shall we. I think I've tortured you guys enough lol OK let's start.

* * *

Megatron aimed his gun and shot Hotshot, hitting him in the shoulder, but then Hotshot blasted Megatron in the foot causing him to throw Alex in to the air

"IM GOING TO DIE!" Alex yelled.

She closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground, but it never came. Suddenly she felt fingers grip around her and then there was a big crash.

When she opened her eyes she saw the familiar yellow paint and she smiled. But, then reality kicked in.

"Hotshot, are you ok?" Alex freaked thinking maybe that he might have gotten majorly hurt when she had closed her eyes.

All she got for an answer was, the hand she was being held in, moved to his chest.

_'Thank god, she's ok'_ Hotshot thought as he felt his shoulder burn from the last shot courtesy of Megatron.

Hotshot realized then that he forgot about Megatron. He got up and looked to see that Megatron was gone.

"Slag" Hotshot said and then looked at Sideswipe who was holding his arm.

"You OK, Bro?" Sideswipe asked, looking at Hotshot's shoulder.

Hotshot looked down at the Alex who was still in his hand smiling at him, before he looked back up.

"Yea, now I am. But what about you that's a pretty deep gash, Bro?" Hotshot asked finally realizing that everything was finally safe at least for now, letting himself relax.

"I'll be fine, nothing a patch job can't fix," Sideswipe replied as he stood up. Hotshot quickly followed suit

"Are you ok, pretty girl, you're not hurt are you?" Hotshot asked.

Still looking at him and smiling, "I'm fine thanks to you and your … bro?" Alex said slightly confused.

Seeing her confusion, they couldn't help but laugh "Oh, sorry I'm Sideswipe" Sideswipe replied.

_'Wow they ever sound alike not to mention that they look like brothers... Whoa I feel really tired all of a sudden' _Alex thought

Alex smiled and then suddenly she fainted.

"Alex?" Hotshot freaked.

"She'll be fine, Hotshot she has to be exhausted, from all this excitement, let's get her to Ratchet, he can make sure just in case." Sideswipe stated.

They turn down the tunnel heading back the way they came. Never seeing the two that were trapped behind the rubble of rocks...

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Oh, just great! The fat aft got us trapped" Beta One yelled.

_'And no one but Alex saw that we were down here... hopefully we can get her back safely so then they can get us out of here' _Optimus hoped

"That's not going to help us any, I highly doubt anyone can hear us" Optimus explained.

Beta One turned around giving him a glare, "I don't care, it makes me feel better, so deal with it, even if you are the leader of the Autobots and that you have a nice bumper, doesn't mean, I'm going to listen to you," Beta One said slightly less loud.

With that being said Optimus remembered something that she said earlier.

_'Maybe I can get some answers now,'_ Optimus thought.

"Beta One, may I ask you a question?" Optimus said in a sweet tone.

"What?" Beta One replied.

Optimus hesitated and then asked "What did you mean, when you said you use to be a commanding officer?"

Beta One turned away "I had a squad, very similar to yours but on a routine mission we were ambushed and my men were killed" Beta One choked out .

Optimus couldn't help himself. The next thing he knew he was wrapping his arms around Beta One.

"I'm sorry," Optimus said softly

And then Beta One, surprised the slag out of him when she hugged him back.

Beta One then asked "Optimus thank you, but one question...how are we going to get the primus out of here?"

Optimus gave her a smile and began to chuckle slightly before he said, "I have no idea," and then looked down at her with a goofy grin.

Beta One just stared at him confused.

"Optimus I have to confess something, I hate being trapped, I ABSOLUTLY HATE IT" Beta One yelled.

Sudden the walls started falling down and the two stepped away from each other

After a minute or so a hole opened up and Sideswipe stuck his head in "You guys are lucky! Red Alert reminded us about you two or you both would have been stuck here for very long time," Sideswipe confessed, laughing in the process.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! OH I OUGHTA," Beta One yelled raising her fist threateningly.

Optimus grabbed her and then without a second thought Sideswipe removed his head from the hole.

"Maybe, we should leave her in there," She heard Sideswipe suggest.

"SIDESWIPE!" Beta One yelled.

"Maybe just until she calms down, don't you think," Sideswipe kept going

They heard sound of laughter and then Optimus looked at Beta One, seeing how uncomfortable and angry she was.

"Sideswipe, get us out of here now!" Optimus demanded

"Awww, I guess not, Ok will have you guys out in a sec," Sideswipe finally gave in.

Again they both heard another fit of laughter

* * *

End

There you go guys, hope you liked it. I worked late to get it done for you guys. Well I wanted to know what you thought of the intermission chapter, because so far we didn't get any reviews so if you guys didn't like it I guess it won't happen again. And tell what you thought of this chapter too. Love reading your input, it's what keeps this story going.

Me: Hope you liked it

Sideswipe: You better** -threatens-** Hey want to go for ice cream

Me: YA and then I'm going to bed!

Harley: Hey! What about me?

Sideswipe and Me: **-walk away-** No can do… If you come so will Megatron and he'll eat everything.


	12. Side Effects

Disclaimer- I don't own transformers but I do own all of Megatron's Twinkies lol

Megatron: HEY!

Well here it is, chapter 12. I bet a lot of you were wondering what's going to happen next since the little crisis is finally over. Well I had that same idea and I think I'm going to give you guys a break and have a few fun chapter like in the beginning and then get to where I want to go and let me tell you it's going to have action and watch out there's going to be subtle hints of what will happen in the future so keep your eyes open. So shall we? I think we shall.

* * *

'_Finally it's all over,' _Hotshot thought as he and everyone was driving back to the lookout.

Alex was still out like a light in his back seat.

'_She's so cute when she's sleeping,' _Hotshot thought.

"Hey, Hotshot" Sideswipe said pulling up next to him.

Hotshot jumped, "Primus, Bro don't do that you nearly scared the spark out of me," Hotshot warned as he looked to make sure he hadn't woke Alex up in the process

"Sorry Bro, didn't know I was so sneaky," Sideswipe chuckled.

"Yea yea, so what's up?" Hotshot asked.

Sideswipe hesitated not sure if he should ask, but couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore.

"Ok, Bro not offence or anything but I got a feeling you're not just friends with the girl," Sideswipe said using carefully chosen words.

'_Oh, for the love of primus I really am that bad,' _Hotshot thought.

"Well, are you?" Sideswipe asked.

"Are we what?" Hotshot said trying to hold back the inevitable.

This got on Sideswipe's nerves, "Come on bro, do you or do you not have the hots for Alex?" Sideswipe demanded.

Hotshot couldn't help but chuckle at the choice of words his brother used but he answered him anyway, "Yes, bro I do like her more than a friend"

"Really!" Sideswipe said in surprise.

"Yea really, what is that supposed to mean," Hotshot said a little annoyed with Sideswipe's words.

"Whoa touchy, sorry I didn't mean anything by it. It just you never liked a girl. as long as I've known ya. It's just weird, bro. I didn't mean anything by it." Sideswipe explained.

'_I've liked girls it just…they just didn't feel right,' _Hotshot thought to himself.

"Oh, well…oh look were almost to the look out," Hotshot exclaimed.

'_OMG, is that true' _Alex thought as she had pretended to be asleep since she heard her name being said.

When they reached the lookout Alex pretend to just wake up.

"Hey, pretty girl, you had me worried for a bit," Hotshot said.

Alex just shook her head and blushed as she thought about his earlier conversation.

"Hey, are you ok pretty girl, you're kind of warm and your heart's racing a bit, " Hotshot asked never thinking it was embarrassment this time, since she just woke up.

But Alex just jumped out of him, and then coming face to foot with Ratchet. He grabbed her and did a full scan checkup.

"Hum….That's strange?" Ratchet said

Everyone looked at him.

"What!" Hotshot and Sideswipe said

Ratchet looked at Alex and then at everyone else.

"It seems she has some type of energy source emitting from her," Ratchet explained

Alex freaked "What's that supposed to mean, I'm not supposed to have energy coming out of me, what did they do to me?"

"It must have been Megatron," Hotshot said pissed

"Calm down, Hotshot," Optimus ordered

"Yea, we don't know for sure, anyways, it's not like we can do anything. We don't even know where he is right know, the only reason you knew where they were was because of Red Alert had spent days on it from what I heard," Beta One explained,

Hotshot's anger deflated with that being said looking back at Alex.

"Well, Ratchet, is it bad or good," Sideswipe asked finally

Ratchet looked at him and said, "Well, to be honest I'm not really sure, I've never seen this happen to any organic life form before, it's very strange and completely new to me, but I don't think it's lethal because her body is showing no signs of distress of any kind."

Alex looked at all of them with surprise in her eyes and when she caught sight of Hotshot she couldn't make herself look away.

'_What's happening to me?' _Alex pleaded to herself almost close to tears

Hotshot's spark felt like it was being ripped apart, he couldn't stand to see Alex like this, it was killing him

"Well, right now I think she should stay with me for the night," Ratchet informed

Hotshot was about to protested but, thought better of it.

"Very well, Ironhide I want you to go to Miley's to inform her that Alex won't be spending the night, and to explain all that has happened," Optimus said into his communicator

At that being said the line went dead

"Optimus we all need some sleep how about we all turn in," Beta One suggested

Optimus seemed to think about it, and then nodded his head in agreement

But before they left Optimus spoke, "Hotshot you can stay with Ratchet and keep an eye on her if you deem it necessary."

Optimus almost laughed at the look of relief showing on Hotshot's face

With that everyone except for Hotshot and Ratchet transformed and left

Hotshot looked at Ratchet and then at Alex. "So do you really think something's really wrong with her?" Hotshot had to ask

Ratchet looked up at him and said, "There's a good chance that there could be side effects, like I said I don't think it could be lethal. Organics based beings shouldn't have this type of energy emitting from them, it's not normal"

"SO IM A FREAK NOW!" Alex suddenly yelled

This caused the transformers to jump. They hadn't expected that at all. They both looked at her and notice she was not sad anymore but, extremely angry.

"Nice job there, medic, you've gone and pissed her off," Hotshot said as he backed off a little

Ratchet laughed "What's she going to do, no offence but I'm made of metal."

The next thing surprised Ratchet; Alex screamed at the top of her lungs, "STOP CALLING ME ORGANIC AND WHO CARES IF YOUR BIGGER THEN ME!"

This scared Ratchet, he had never heard such a loud noise come from such a small human creature.

"Maybe this is a side effect," Ratchet replied

Alex looked right at him, "I"LL GIVE YOU SIDE EFFECT" she yelled

Hotshot laughed at Ratchet "That's no side effect, that's her just really pissed off, and I'm so staying out of this," Hotshot said smartly

Ratchets looked at Alex once again and noticed she was giving him a death stare.

Ratchet covered his face with his free hand and mumbled "This is going to be one long night."

* * *

**While this has been going on...**

Optimus and Beta One were now alone.

"So where's a semi and a limo supposed to find a place to sleep around here," Beta One teased

Optimus looked at her and chuckled "Well normally I sleep at the lookout but since Ratchet and Hotshot are there we can use the underground parking lot," he suggested

Beta One replied teasingly "Sounds good just don't get us lost again Mr. Navigator."

Optimus turned and looked at her as she parked "Hey, I got us there," he replied in defense

"Ya, after I found the tunnel, you lead the way mister leader," Beta One laughed

Optimus pouted, "It was a simple mistake, I was wrong by one exit," Optimus said trying to keep one shred of pride in the whole ordeal.

"Oh, just get some rest Optimus, we'll continue this tomorrow," Beta One laughed

* * *

END

Chapter 12 is finished. Hoped you liked it. I bet all of you are wondering what's going to happen to Alex. I guess you'll have to wait lol evil grin

Megatron: I'm hungry

Harley: **-moves away as not to get eaten-**

Optimus: Ravioli

Harley and Megatron: **O.o** YUCK

Me: Give him the almighty Twinkie God

Harley: **O_O **No don't he'll kill us all… and he'll eat all the TWINKIES

Sideswipe: OH, the HORROR

Ironhide: **-Shows cannons-** How bout some hot lead!

Me: **O.O** How'd you get in this story?

Harley: oh shut up you dim witted bazooka truck **-waves at him like he's nothing-**

Ironhide: **-grumbles-** I am not a dim witted bazooka truck

Hotshot: Yeah sure and I don't watch Robo porn

Alex: WHAT?

Hotshot: Oh shit...I was kidding Alex!

Alex:** -grabs one of Ironhide cannons and chases after hotshot, trying to blast him- **Pervert!

Harley and Alli: All copyrights reserved to us, hope you enjoyed! -**waves goodbye-**


	13. Metal Sickness

Hey everyone here it is chapter 13. I know everyone has wanted to know what's going on so maybe we should start right away don't you think, LOL I loved some of your guys reviews I really appreciate them and to give thanks to the people who have continued over and over to review, you are the ones that keep this story going. So let's start.

* * *

Hotshot looked over at Ratchet who had fallen asleep, It had been rather funny watching Ratchet trying to apologized to Alex, Hotshot had never seen her so mad. But he had liked seeing her mad rather than crying. His spark still wrenched thinking about how sad and confused she looked only 5 hours ago. Suddenly Hotshot felt something warm touching his leg when he looked down he saw Alex.

"Hey, pretty girl what's wrong?" Hotshot whisper

Alex looked up at him "I don't know I can't seem to sleep… it's like my body is on fire," Alex said faintly

Alex took a step and almost fell flat on her face, if not for Hotshot's quick hand, grabbing her at the last second.

"Alex!" Hotshot freaked

Hotshot could feel the heat coming off of her.

'_This can't be good,' _Hotshot thought

"RATCHET!" Hotshot yelled

Ratchet woke up with a start "What, what's wrong," Ratchet mumbled

"It's Alex she's burning up," Hotshot replied

"What! Give her to me," Ratchet freaked

Hotshot quickly handed Alex over, Ratchet began to scan her.

After a few seconds Ratchet look at Hotshot

"What is it?" Hotshot said almost too afraid to ask

"I was afraid of this," Ratchet replied

Hotshot looked down at Alex; Yet again his spark felt like it was being crushed.

"What's going on, tell me what's happening Ratchet," Hotshot pleaded never taking his eyes off of Alex

Ratchet looked down at Alex and then at Hotshot.

Ratchet was hesitant to tell him, afraid he might freak out worst but he decided to tell him, "Her body is going through some kind of change I don't know for sure what exactly, but she is going through something, right now we can only hope she makes it through the night, after that I think the worse will be over."

"You think, and what do you mean if she makes it through, you told us earlier that you didn't think it would be lethal," Hotshot said angrily

"Well, I didn't want to scare her, and there was the thought that if she didn't think about it she'd be less inclined to get sick, like if you think something is going to happen and it does," Ratchet tried to explain.

"So what can we do?" Hotshot asked

"Nothing, all we can do is sit it out and wait," Ratchet explained

Hotshot didn't like that at all but he went with it all the same, his bickering wasn't going to help Alex any.

'_You just better stay alive, pretty girl,' _Hotshot told her mentally wishing she could hear him

They both sat watching her for the rest of the night.

When morning came the others arrived.

"Wow, Hotshot you look like the backside of a Decepticon, preferably Megatron's," Beta One teased

"Whoa Bro, she's right. Are you ok?" Sideswipe said

Hotshot had been up all night not getting a wink of sleep so he felt like crap.

"I'm glad I look as bad as I feel, thanks," Hotshot snapped

"Whoa, sorry bro, jeez," Sideswipe said as he moved back a bit.

Hotshot looked over at Ratchet who was now scanning Alex, yet again

"How is she?" Hotshot asked

All Ratchet did was shake his head. Making Hotshot feel even crabbier, Alex's condition hadn't changed since last night and Hotshot was starting to get very frustrated.

"So she's been like this since we left," Optimus asked

"Pretty much sir," Ratchet replied

Optimus didn't like that one bit.

"It'll be ok Bro, she's a strong girl, don't worry," Sideswipe said putting his hand on Hotshot's back trying to give him some support.

"Thanks Bro," was all Hotshot could manage

'_Come on pretty girl, you can do this,' _Hotshot told himself

"Hey, I got something," Ratchet yelled

"What," Hotshot and Sideswipe asked

Ratchet scanned her one more time quickly to make sure.

"She's not going to like this one bit I think," Ratchet said talking to himself

"What," Hotshot urged

Ratchet looked up, and the look he had on his face was one that Hotshot didn't like one bit.

"What is it, Ratchet," Optimus finally asked

"Well sir, it seems that her internal body structure is no longer organic, she's become what humans might call as robotic but not in the same sense," Ratchet tried to explain

Hotshot looked down at Alex "So she's like a minicon," Hotshot replied

"Well in a way, here's a better term for it, she's what human call androids, she looks, smells, and or seems exactly like a human but on the inside she is machine like we are," Ratchet explained

"So, she's going to be a mini me!" Beta One replied

Everyone looked at her.

"Oh, primus we can only hope not," Sideswipe remarked

"What did you say, Sideswipe," Beta One asked, threateningly.

Optimus put his hand in between the two of them, "Now is not the time," Optimus said sternly and then pointing down at Hotshot

That caused both Autobots to shut up.

After that everyone got quiet and sat down to wait until Alex would wake.

* * *

**An hour later...**

"Oh, for primus sake," Beta One finally broke the silence

Hotshot turned around giving her a pissed of look.

"Oh, don't you dare, no offence and I'm sorry, but she's not waking up, so come on already," Beta One whined

Optimus grabbed her hand and Beta One quickly shut up.

A few minutes later Alex began to stir

Everyone crowded around Ratchet.

When Alex woke up she came face to face with 4 transformers

"Whoa guys, was there a party I didn't know about?" Alex asked confused

This caused everyone to smile

"Alex, do you feel different in anyway?" Ratchet asked her

Alex looked at him confused "No, should I be?" Alex asked

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but what I said about you emitting an energy, well it ended up changing you," Ratchet explained

"Changing how?" Alex said, now looking herself over

Hotshot took it over from there, "Pretty girl, it's not on the outside it's your… insides."

Alex looked up at Hotshot "I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"Oh for primus sake, you guys are just confusing her, I'm sorry to be so blunt but, Alex you're a bot ok, you may not look like one on the outside, but you're a machine on the inside," Beta One said taking charge.

"What!" Alex yelled

"Nice, going" Sideswipe yelled at Beta One.

* * *

End

Well guys this chapter took me a long time so I hope you like it. Can't wait to see your reviews.

Me: That was an interesting chapter

Sideswipe: Not as interesting as your are **–wink-**

Harley: **O.o** I don't even want to know

Megatron: BUBBILICOUS! **–looks around-**

Harley: OH crap **-hides-**

Me and Sideswipe: **O.O –look at each other-** HIDE THE FOOD

Megatron: BUBBLICIOUS!

Harley: Hide me **–runs-**

Me and sideswipe: **-breathing hard-** Done

Me: HARLEY **–watching you run away-**

Megatron:**-spots her-** BUBBLICIOUS wait for me **–runs after her-**

Me and Sideswipe: Well I guess we'll have to do it without her cya next time **–wave goodbye-**

Sideswipe: **-transformers and kidnaps me-**

Me: Oh great **O.o**


	14. The Calming

Hey here it is chapter 14 wow we come a long way. LOL tender moment.

Harley: Brings a tear to my eye **-wipes away fake tear-** lol Kodak moment! **-makes funky face-**

Me: **O.o **great. Ok let's start shall we.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers but I believe that it calls for a Kodak moment when you see Megatron eating Twinkie flavored ice cream and it falls off its cone, and he starts balling like a baby

* * *

"Oh for primus sake, you guys are just confusing her, I'm sorry to be so blunt but, Alex you're a bot ok, you may not look like one on the outside, but you're a machine on the inside," Beta One said taking charge.

"What!" Alex yelled

"Nice, going" Sideswipe yelled at Beta One.

"I'll give you nice going, with my fist if you don't shut up," Beta One threatened.

Optimus stepped between them, yet again, then pointing a finger in Hotshots direction, causing both bots to look, they both were stunned at what they saw. Hotshot and Alex were giving each other death glares and Alex looked like she was on the brink of crying.

Ratchet then handed Alex over to Hotshot while saying, "You're her guardian Hotshot, and there's nothing I can do."

Hotshot didn't even seem to notice, he then tried to comfort her saying, "Hey, pretty girl it'll be ok"

While this was happening Ratchet slipped to Optimus side and whispered "I think we should leave and give her some time alone with Hotshot."

Optimus nodded in agreement signaling to the other to leave, the only one who didn't seem to get it, was Beta One who was too wrapped up in watching Hotshot and Alex. So Optimus covered her mouth gently to make sure she didn't make any noise, luckily for him he did because Beta One yelped in surprise, and then looked to see who had done it. Optimus could tell that she was blushing he then proceeded to wrapped his arm around her waist and pull her away.

Hotshot and Alex didn't even notice. Hotshot was too busy trying to comfort her.

Alex replied "How do you know, you didn't just have your whole life change in a day like mine and then my body goes and changes on me as well."

Hotshot used his free hand to rub Alex's back, try to calm her a little. Hotshot then sat down.

"Alex, it's going to be ok, I'm still going to be here for you," Hotshot told her

Alex seemed to calm down a bit after that.

"Promise?" Alex asked

Hotshot looked at her and then brought her to his chest.

"I promise, you couldn't get rid of me, even if you tried, I'm your guardian remember?" Hotshot teased

That got Alex to smile.

She then asked him, "Hotshot can we just drive somewhere, please!"

Hotshot took one look at her and then set her down, he then transformed, and popped open the door, Alex climbed in and they drove off.

Alex asked Hotshot "Can you roll down the window?"

Hotshot did so and then replied "Sure, pretty girl."

Hotshot then scoped the radio and found the perfect song he couldn't help but smile to himself.

_(Jersey Boys - Who Love You?)_

Who loves you pretty baby,  
Who's gonna help you through the night?

Who loves you pretty baby,  
Who's gonna help you through the night?

Who loves you,  
Who loves you pretty baby?

Who loves you,  
Who loves you pretty baby?

When tears are in your eyes,  
And you can't find the way.

It's hard to make believe,  
You're happy when you're gray.

Baby when you're feelin' like,  
You'll never see the mornin' light.

Alex felt the wind and listened to the music she had never been one for older songs, but this one was ok.

Who loves you,  
Who loves you pretty baby?

Who loves you,  
Who loves you pretty baby?

And when you think,  
The whole wide world has passed you by.

Come to me,  
Baby, you'll see.

Who loves you pretty baby,  
Who's gonna help you through the night?

Who loves you,  
Who's gonna love you, love you?  
Who's gonna love you?

Come to me,  
Baby, you'll see.

Who loves you pretty baby,  
Who's gonna help you through the night? Who loves you,  
Who's gonna love you, love you?  
Who's gonna love you

Alex smiled as the song ended. She looked out the window and her breath hitched.

"Hotshot, pull over" Alex said excitedly

Hotshot did what he was told and Alex jumped out

Hotshot looked where Alex was heading and it was quite remarkable; it was soft ground and at the end of it was what he could only think of, as the ocean.

Hotshot looked around and to his surprise there were no cars around, so he followed but he couldn't get too far without getting stuck in the sand.

"Oh, for the love of PRIMUS" Hotshot yelled causing Alex to turn around.

Alex finally realized what had happened and couldn't help but laugh.

"It not funny!" Hotshot whined

"Yes it is, the great guardian can't drive through a little sand," Alex barely got out through her laughter

Hotshot pushed himself far enough to where he couldn't be seen by the road, he was lucky there was a forest on both sides of him. Hotshot then transformed.

"Ha, laugh at me now," Hotshot said

Alex just shook her head. But, yelped when Hotshot picked her up.

Alex shivered as Hotshot gave her an intense stare before saying, "Now do you want to talk about this, I hate to bring up the subject but I don't want you to feel alone in this."

Alex looked up at Hotshot and smiled. Then she replied, "Well I thought about it and as long as you're here I think I can deal with it."

Hotshot sighed with relief and blushed slightly.

Suddenly Alex remembered something and asked him, "Hotshot you remember what we were talking about right before I was kidnapped."

Hotshot thought about it for a second and then realized what was about to happen.

"Nope," Hotshot lied

Alex looked at him and remarked, "Why are you lying? I told you, you suck at it"

Hotshot was about to protest but thought better of it when he saw the look he was getting from her.

Hotshot confessed quickly saying " Iwasgoingtosayiloveyou"

Alex stared at him slightly confused.

'Um sorry I didn't catch that" Alex blushed

'_For primus' sake'_ Hotshot yelled to himself

"I said I was going to say I Love You," Hotshot confessed as calmly as he could.

Alex looked at him not sure she heard him right or if she was dreaming.

She busted into tears a second later.

'_Oh great now you've done it,' _Hotshot said to himself disappointed.

"Am I that bad?" Hotshot asked

Alex looked at him and laughed.

Hotshot was completely lost now.

Finally Alex was able to answer, "No, it tears of joy Hotshot, I love you too."

"You cry when your happy too pretty girl?" Hotshot asked

Alex shook her head yes.

Sudden Hotshot ranted "Oh, for the love of primus so now I don't know if you're happy or sad or if I did something wrong or right."

Alex just laughed and then told Hotshot to come closer with her finger.

When he did, Alex gave him a lip to lip kiss bringing sparks of passion.

Hotshot spark felt like it was going to burst.

* * *

End

It finally happened. The love scene of Alex and Hotshot. Awww, I bet a lot of you girls were waiting on it.

Me: Aww that's was a really cute chapter

Harley: Yea it was **–sigh-**

Me: At least Hotshot's a good kisser Alex seemed to like it, unlike Megatron.

Megatron: Hey I take offence to that

Harley: Well you do, I should know. You have your mouth wide open and everything, I don't think any part of my face isn't engulfed.

Megatron: But you taste like a Twinkie.

Harley: Well I feel like a soggy one afterwards, I feel all gooey and slimy

Megatron: But you're a cute soggy Twinkie **-Smile-**

Harley: **-smiles proudly-** yes I am **-teeth gleam-**

Harley: Ping

Me: Pong!

Harley: Ya paddle ball**.-smile-**

Me: What's that smile for?

Harley: Sideswipe and Alex like to play paddle ball

Me: I bet Megatron wants to play

Harley: **-O.O tackles me-** NOOOO! Don't give him ideas

Megatron: Oooh! Bubbuliiiiicous!

Harley. **O.O **Oh shit

Me: **-smile evilly-**

Harley: **-gets dragged into room-** Alli, you will pay! **–disappears-**

Sideswipe: What was that all about mint slice **-smile and wink-**

Me: **-giggle -** Oh, nothing

Sideswipe: Oh, whatever. Want to play ping pong? We have the table and paddles.

Me: Sure

Me and Sideswipe: **-go play ping pong-**

**Later**

Harley: **-comes out huff'n and puff'n-** Holy mama jazz that was hardcore

Me and sideswipe: **O.o**

Megatron: **-big smile-**

Harley: It was so big

Me and sideswipe: **O.o** Did they…?

Harley: And long

Me and sideswipe: **O_o O.o –look at each other-** They didn't!

Harley: **-breath caught-** The table was like 12 by 12

Me and Sideswipe: OOHHH

Megatron: I WON!

Me and Harley: Ha, you thought something dirty was happening didn't you. You naughty perverted people shame on you for thinking such things.


	15. Sideswipe and Alli

Its chapter 15, Yea, well now that the great confession of love is over. How about we spread it around shall we. **–grin-**

Harley: What are you talking about? **–confused face-**

Me: **-laugh-** You'll see

Sideswipe: I don't like that look you have Alli **–worried face-** Maybe I should keep you away from Harley, she's is making you a bad girl

Harley: Hey what are you talking about? **–points a finger at sideswipe-**

Sideswipe: No offence, but I don't think Megatron would like a nice girl **–hint hint-**

Me: **O.o** Sideswipe, Shut up you naughty boy **–hitting him at the back of the head-** Now shut up and lets start the story already.

Disclaimer- I don't own transformer but I do own this story **–grin-**

* * *

Alex just laughed and then told Hotshot to come closer with her finger.

When he did Alex gave him a lip to lip kiss bringing sparks of passion.

Hotshot spark felt like it was going to burst.

When Alex pulled way, Hotshot could tell Alex was blushing, he just smiled to himself.

Alex was so happy to finally be able to get that off her chest, and even happier to know her feelings were returned. Now they just had to make it work, and it would all be ok.

'_And since I'm an android the only difference is size,' _Alex never thought she could actually be happy about being a robot thing.

Hotshot then set Alex down, and crawled as close to the road as he could and transformed.

Alex stared at him but quickly followed, when they reached the road, Hotshot open the driver side door.

Alex asked confused "You want me to drive?"

"Primus, no but I want you to feel like my partner not some luggage that I haul around," Hotshot teased

Alex laughed, too happy to fight, and climbed in. Hotshot turned on his engine and sped off.

When they reached the lookout they noticed that no one was back.

"They just left us," Alex grumbled

Hotshot smiled, "I'm gladded they did," as he transformed

"Hotshot!" Alex yelled

"What?" Hotshot said innocently

Alex looked at him and just shook her head. Suddenly she heard a car coming down the road. Hotshot quickly transformed.

Alex and Hotshot gawked at what they saw a Sideswipe being driven at a very dangerous speed towards them.

"WHO THE PRIMUS SAID YOU COULD DRIVE YOU CRAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING WOMAN, THAT'S THE LAST TIME I SAVE YOU!" they heard him yell.

Hotshot transformed and quickly grabbed Alex saving her from harm, and put a hand out to stop Sideswipe, the car came to a sudden stop and Sideswipe threw his door open and out flew a girl.

"Hey!" The girl yelled

Alex looked down to see a girl similar to her sitting on the ground, yelling at Sideswipe. She had the same brown hair but shorter, the same blue eyes, but she was taller but not by much. She was in a pair of jeans, a tank-top, and sandals.

"I didn't ask you too!" She yelled

"WELL IF I DIDN'T, WHO WOULD, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Sideswipe said as he transformed and grabbed her.

"I didn't ask for your help you big hunk of metal," She retorted

"You know you're really getting on my circuits," Sideswipe growled

"Oh, I'm soooo scared," she growled back

Alex and Hotshot looked at each other in confusion, and then back at the bickering couple.

"Sideswipe who's the girl?" Hotshot asked

Sideswipe looked at him and then replied "Well, you see there was this accident on the highway, and well she was about to drive off the railing," He ranted as he looked at her while he continued, "And you see, I couldn't just let her drive off it, so since it was still early, I just did what I had to do, and she then acted, like I was the bad guy"

Hotshot shivered at the look the girl was giving Sideswipe.

'_She looks exactly like Alex when she's EXTREMLY PISSED,' _Hotshot thought scared for Sideswipe

"You just don't get it do you, I didn't want help, DON'T YOU GET IT," The girl yelled

The next thing Hotshot saw was Alex jump down. Hotshot fumbled to grab her and she landed on the ground, Hotshot felt his stomach tighten until he saw Alex land on her feet and keep on walking.

'_Holy mother of primus, I forgot about her not being human,' _Hotshot thought relieved

Alex walked over to the girl and extended her hand "Hi, I'm Alexandra Mathews, but you can call me Alex" Alex said with a smile

The girl hesitated for a second, but took Alex hand into a firm grip "The names Alli Lighter"

Alex smiled liking the easiness Alli had given her name to her. Alex then released the handshake and then faced Sideswipe.

"So have you talked to Optimus yet, on being a guardian, Sideswipe?" Alex asked

Sideswipe looked down at Alex and then at Alli, before answering "Are you nuts, why the heck would I want to be stuck with her"

Alex looked at Alli, though she only saw it for a second she did see hurt in Alli's eyes at what Sideswipe said.

"Bro, you know if you don't become her guardian she'll be lefted like Mikaela is, but she has Sam, and Sam has Bumblebee," Hotshot tried to tell him

Sideswipe looked back down at the girl, he had been so quick to save her without thinking and already he didn't know if he could stand not being able to yell at her. When he saved her early in the day, she had been so cute asking him questions but then the moment he had tried to call her cutie and such she started acting like a little decepticon who got up on the wrong side of the bed.

"What is he talking about," Alli asked Alex

Alex looked at her and explained "Well you see when humans find out about the transformers, they have to keep their existence a secret, and since the Autobots, the good guys, won't hurt humans, well then you kind of get two choices in the matter you can either go on with your life but you must never tell anyone about them, or if you and Sideswipe so desire you can have him become your guardian like Hotshot and me"

Alli looked at Hotshot, and then at Sideswipe who then winked at her.

"I…well do you like having Hotshot as your guardian, and what does a guardian do exactly," Alli asked

Alex turned and smiled at Hotshot before she answered "Yes, I do, he's like my best friend, and more, but having a guardian is owning a really nice car that has to protect you and be there for you, like a best friend and a car in one"

Alli looked at Sideswipe "It's not like he would want to do that anyways like he said, who would want to be stuck with me," Alli commented

That made Sideswipe feel like crap.

'_I should of never said that,' _Sideswipe thought as he reached and picked Alli up

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, that was very cruel and uncalled for," Sideswipe told her

Alli looked up at him.

"I will only forgive you if you help my friend," Alli replied

* * *

End

Owww that was mean of me but, sorry guys I know it took me a while, but please forgive me. Volleyball just started and with summer drawing to a close and the school year starting it's getting harder and harder to get the time to type my story, but don't worry I will continue on. Just bear with me ok.

Me: God I don't want school to start **-cry-**

Sideswipe: Don't worry I'll drive you and pick you up every day **–smile-**

Me: Sweet… wait what are you going to be doing while I'm at school

Harley: He's going to try and get into the girls' locker room **–gives him a stern smack with a broom-**

Megatron: YA BUBBLICIOUS you go, beat up the loser **–cheers and jumps with joy-**

Harley and Me: **O.o EARTHQUAKE**

Beta One: **-grabs a car and knocks Megatron out with it-** Stupid, do you want to show up on the Ricter scale

Harley and Alli: LOL

Megatron: Hey that really hurt **–pout-**

Harley: Oh its ok don't worry **–kisses the bruise to make it better-** Better?

Sideswipe and Me: **O_O** **O.o** Ewww **–quietly-**

Harley and Me: well g2g cya **–waves-**


	16. Only For You

Sorry guys. I didn't think it would take this long to finish this chapter. School and all -grrrrrrrrr and raise fist in the air-

Well lets see here I believe this is chapter 16 -Big smile- oh and I left you guys at a major cliff hanger how mean of me -bow for forgiveness-. Ok let's start.

* * *

Alli looked at Sideswipe "It's not like he would want to do that anyway like he said, who would want to be stuck with me" Alli commented

That made Sideswipe feel like crap.

'_I should of never said that' _Sideswipe thought as he reached and picked Alli up

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, that was very cruel and uncalled for" Sideswipe told her

Alli looked up at him.

"I will only forgive you… if you help my friend," Alli replied

* * *

"What!" Hotshot yelled

Alli jumped at the sudden roar that Hotshot made, making her shudder.

Sideswipe looked down at her and then to Hotshot

"Deal" Sideswipe said not wanting to think twice

"Really, ya!" Alex yelled

Alex raised her arms up "YA, you go Sideswipe" Alex yelled in agreement

"You're not helping the matter," Hotshot said in a stern voice

Alex giggled as she looked at Hotshot

"I didn't know there was a matter that needs to be helped with," Alex lied

Hotshot looked away "Ha ha, very funny"

Sideswipe look at Alli and asked "Ok, what has happened to your friend that she needs help."

Alli looked up at him with hopeful eyes "You really mean it?"

Sideswipe smile "I never go back on my word so let get started..."

Alli hugged Sideswipe's thumb "ok, there was this robot like you but, he was a lot bigger and he was really fat looking," Alli rambled

Sideswipe, Hotshot, and Alex eyes widen "Megatron!"

Alli jumped at the sudden roar of surprise. _'OMG!' _Alli freaked

Sideswipe then lifted Alli to his chest "Don't worry, I'll get your friend back," Sideswipe said heroically

Alex and Hotshot looked at each other and smiled

'_You go, bro' _Hotshot thought as he watched the two and then looked back at his own girl

"So I guess you want me to help them, huh pretty girl?" Hotshot asked

Alex looked up at him and smile with a simple "Well, of course"

Suddenly Alex turned around as she heard a familiar noise of cars pull up. It was Optimus and Beta One. When they reached them they stopped and transformed. Optimus just smile. But, Beta One had all eyes on Sideswipe and Alli.

"Oh, Great we got another one!" Beta One whined

Sideswipe growled back "Like your one to talk"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Beta piped back

Optimus than stepped in between them raising his hand to separate the two before saying in a stern voice "that's enough you two, now Sideswipe who is the young lady?"

Hotshot couldn't resist "Oh, you mean his new girrrllll friend" he laughed

Sideswipe turned beat red before he yelled "She's.... I wouldn't be talking their bro what about Alex?"

Hotshot just smiled then suddenly Sideswipe heard "He never said I wasn't... and he get embarrassed by it, that was the sweetest most cutest thing I think I've ever seen"

Sideswipe turn beat red and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a sudden movement against his chest. Sideswipes looked down and notice that Alli was shaking.

'_What did I do' _Sideswipe freaked

Sideswipe gently pulled Alli away expecting to see a similar sight as when Alex was told she wasn't human anymore, but he let out a sigh when he heard a soft giggle.

'_She's laughing……WHY IS SHE LAUGHING?' _Sideswipe was completely confused

"I feel like… I'm in grade… school!" Alli laughed barely being able to finish her sentence.

Everyone turned and looked at Alli completely confused except for Alex who started to laugh too. When they finally caught their breath, they didn't even bother trying to explain it.

"So young lady what is your name" Optimus asked Alli

"Oh, my bad the name is Alli Lighter, and before you ask, no, i wont give you a light" Alli finished

The Autobots again were at a lost, only Alex got the joke.

"I'm sorry, their new at this but, they'll get the hang of it" Alex said trying to give them an excuse

Alli just smiled.

"Aren't we suppose to be helping your friend, Alli?" asked Sideswipe, still slightly confused.

"Oh yeah" Alli said "Lets go!" she said pointing a finger as Sideswipe set her down.

Alli than explained the situation to Optimus.

After that Optimus nodded as he spoke "We'll get her back" he continued confidently "Autobots lets roll out!"

As Alli got inside Sideswipe growled "You better not try and drive me again"

Alli was silent for a moment "YOU PERVERT!" she kicked the dashboard.

"Hey!" he yelped "Ouch! Quit that"

"Pervy car!" she howled and threw a fit in the front seat.

The rest watched as Sideswipe raced off in anger, yelling at his passenger, before they were completely out of hearing range though they heard a "Don't you dare touch that!"

They all shook their heads and drove after him, ready to search for Alli's friend and the Decepticon base.

End

* * *

Sorry guys I know this was short but me and Harley will try and get you guys a longer one this weekend ok -Cross fingers- We will try PROMISE

Harley and Alli: Hey everyone, please don kill us, we are merely high school students wanting to get a good education and barely get to go on the computer

Sideswipe: We forgive –hug-

Harley: O.o

Me: cant breath

Harley: -laughs and points at Alli-

Megatron: Oh bubblicious!

Harley: NO!! -runs away for dear life-

Megatron: Bubblicious wait –runs after her-

Harley: -stops suddenly- Wait, what were Optimus and beta one doing before they came in the room and WHY was Optimus smiling?

Sideswipe and Me: O.o to O.O

Alli and Harley: -look at each other with disturbed faces- ROBO PORN!!

Optimus: -wide eyed- NO! I swear it's not what you think

Megatron: I'm appalled Prime! -walks over and past Harley, slapping her butt on his way as he passed-

Harley: OW! Why you! -rubs butt and runs after Megatron, trying to kick his fat aft-

Megatron: AHHH! BAD Bubblicious -runs for his life-

Sideswipe and Me: -burst out laughing- I guess that it! –walk out laughing leaving a very angry Harley, a very scared Megatron, and finally a very embarrassed and red faced Optimus.


	17. Enter In Harley

Hey everyone chapter 17 is here **–yayaya-** this is going to be a good one **–hehe-**

Harley: It better be with as much work as we are going to put in this one

Me: **-hehe-** Well let's start shall we

* * *

Sideswipe took the lead of the Autobots, heading in the direction of the weird signal they had picked up. Which led them to a dense, non-populated area.

"Wow, this place is as bad as Megatron looks," Beta One remarked

"Will you be quiet," Sideswipe growled

"Don't you hush me, punk" she growled, transforming and putting her hands on her hips.

"Shh," Ratchet said scanning the area "It's about a mile straight ahead."

Sideswipe and Hotshot opened their doors and let Alli and Alex out, then took Beta One's lead and transformed, Ratchet and Optimus followed suit.

"Alright men," he started and saw Beta One giving him a upset look, quickly fixing his early order "And women," he said "Let's go." As they walked up to the entrance of what they assumed to be a cave, and stealthily went inside.

Alli and Alex slowly followed behind trying to stay out of the way.

They came upon a fork in the corridor, splitting off into three sections.

"I think we should split up, we'll cover more ground that way" Beta One suggested.

"I agree, Beta one and I will go right, Hot Shot and Sideswipe you'll go straight, and Ratchet you keep the girls safe and take the left hall," Optimus ordered.

"But I want to go with Sideswipe!" Alli whined.

Sideswipe put a metal finger to his mouth "Shh, be quiet."

Alli started whining louder, but Ratchet silences her with a finger over her mouth. They nodded and headed out.

Alex and Alli followed close behind Ratchet. Both girls watching Hotshot and Sideswipe disappear down the path.

"Do you think they'll be OK?" Alli whispered to Alex

"I'm sure they'll be just fine, don't worry, they'll keep each other safe," Alex said as she wrapped her arm around Alli shoulder trying to comfort her

"OK," Alli said weakly

The path had numerous twists and turns, they continued to walk until they saw light, Ratchet turned around putting a finger over his mouth, Alli and Alex nodded to show that they understood; Ratchet slowly crept down the path and poked his head into the room.

"I think we're good, nothing is showing on my scanner and the coast looks clear," Ratchet said taking a step into the room, suddenly Ratchet fell forward, out cold, causing Alli and Alex to scream seeing Megatron appeared out of no were.

Hotshot and Sideswipe stopped abruptly

"Alli!" Sideswipe yelled as he turned around about, to run down the hall. But Hotshot grabbed his arm and stopped him "Let's take a quicker way," he said blasting down the wall.

Sideswipe turned and smiled "Great Idea, bro" Sideswipe said running through the new found hole, Hotshot following close behind

"What the!" Beta One yelled as she felt the ground shake and the ceiling of the cave gave way

Suddenly Beta One felt arms wrap around her and then she was on the ground. Beta One looked up to see Optimus protecting her from the falling debris

"OPTIMUS!" Beta One yelled as she saw a large rock coming straight for them, not thinking twice she used all her strength and rolled them over just in time.

Suddenly everything just stopped and became strangely quite.

"Are you ok?" Optimus asked

Beta One looked down at Optimus blushing, "Ya, I'm fine" she answdered slightly flustered as she tried to get up, but stopped cold when Optimus grabbed her keeping her in place

"Don't," Optimus said

"Wh… what why," Beta One freaked

Optimus smiled and removed his face mask "Because, then I couldn't do this" he whispered as he grabbed her. Leaning up slightly taking hold of Beta One's lips.

* * *

Alex and Alli quickly turn to run but, couldn't even take a step before they felt metal wrap around them.

"Let us go you, over sized SUV," Alli yelled

"What did you say, flesh bag?" Megatron growled.

"You heard her, you fat sack of Twinkies!" Alex yelled

Alex was sure Megatron was about to squish them to bits but, to her surprise he didn't instead he asked, "Why are you here?" Megatron growled.

"Give me back, Harley" Alli yelled

Megatron raised an eyebrow "You know her?"

"Of course she's my best friend and you… you over sized Chief Boyardee can, give her back now!" Alli yelled

Alex turns her attention to the room entrance as Alli glares at Megatron "You sorry excuse for a tin man, let her go!" just as she said that Sideswipe jumped on Megatron's head and starts using it like a bongo drum.

Hot Shot tackled Megatron, making the Transformer fall to the ground. There was a loud cry from the room "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Alli and Alex scream as they felt the sudden falling sensation, as Megatron hit the ground but to their amazement they both were alright and staring face to face with Harley. She was 6 feet tall with long dark auburn hair that reached to her thighs, her clothes all the same color of black, each having the same symbol somewhere on that clothing, that being the Heartagram. She wore boots that were black with 5 inch souls, a silver ring and one earring in her right ear; finally she was wearing a pair of hard knuckle gloves that had purple studs along the knuckle line.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY SHE WAS GOTH?" Alex yelled

"HARLEY!" Alli yelled

"ALLI!" Harley yelled

Suddenly the three transformers stopped all eyes watching them, Megatron let the girls go. Not thinking twice Alli and Alex ran to Harley. Alex stopped short to look at what Harley was in, it was a small cage but it was gorgeous it had small pieces of cloth and such, there was only one side that was barred the others solid. Alex watched in amazement as Alli ran to the cage, and just as she was about to stick her hands through the bars they slid open. Alli went flying right through tackling Harley.

Alex giggled at the sight, trying to cover her mouth to smother the giggles as to not wreck the tender moment.

"I… can't… breath," Harley whizzed before continuing "GET OFF ME, YOU MUSHY DRAMA QUEEN."

"Harley! Is that anyway to talk to a friend," Megatron said in a stern tone

Alli slowly got up and grabbed Harley's pulling her up as well and, then everyone looked at Megatron confused

"Sorry, Twinkie-butt," Harley replied

"I didn't just hear, nope I must of imagined it," Hotshot said covering airwaves

Alex smiled at her sweet Hotshot _'How did I get such a cute, funny, adorably sweet guy like him…I wonder… what he might look like as a human,' _Alex thought as the question completely consumed her mind

"Now Megatron, my I ask why you have kidnapped this girl," Sideswipe said as he protectively picked up Alli

Megatron smiled wickedly as he also picked up Harley, "Most likely for the same reason you picked up that human just now, my sweet bubblicious is to be protected above all else," nodding his head to emphasize his statement

"Stop, I don't want to hear about your personal life Mega-butt," Hotshot whined

With that Alex was then pulled out of her thoughts of Hotshot being human and busted out into a light laugher, making Hotshot smile for accomplishing something, when he hadn't even tried

"HARLEY!" Megatron whined

"Awww, my poor Twinkie, Harley said as she comforted him with a hug

Alli, Alex, Hotshot, and Sideswipe's gapped at the sight, speechless beyond words

"Are you kidding me," Alex gasped

"I don't think she is," Hotshot remarked

Alex and Hotshot stood their staring at the two awkward love birds

"When did this happen," Alli finally asked

Harley finally looked over "We'll he thought I was cute that's why he kidnapped me and brought me but, since then we have fallen head over sparks for each other," Harley signed happily

"So then, what you can't take over earth now if you have fallen for one of its inhabitants," Sideswipe asked

Megatron smiled and looked down at Harley, "As long as I have my Twinkie that's fine by me."

Alli and Sideswipe just shrugged their shoulders and gave up

"So, are you going to stay with him now?" Alli ask worried a little

Harley look up at Megatron, Alli looked at the two seeing a no words needed agreement between the two before Harley gave her answer "Well if I have to, unless the Decepticons and the Autobots can come to some sort of agreement."

Alli looked pleading at Sideswipe, not want to lose one of her good friends. Sideswipe then look at Hotshot before proceeding

"Well, we'll have to ask Optimus first" Hotshot remarked as he pick Alex up and turn around. First noticing an out cold Ratchet on the floor.

"Oh, great," Hotshot said as his hand covered his face

"Sorry," Megatron remarked sheepishly

Hotshot shook his head before saying, "You knocked him out, you can carry him back."

"I'm not…" Megatron was cut short as he felt a warm hand, ting on his metal cheek; he looked over to say a very stern looking Harley. Knowing that he shouldn't upset her anymore then he did, so he did what he was told. Picking Ratchet up and hefting him under his arm.

They all then headed back the way they came Hotshot and Alex leading, Sideswipe and Alli followed, and then Megatron, Ratchet and Harley bring up the rear. As the group found their way back to the entrance Ratchet began to stir. Megatron set him down and they all watched. Ratchet's optics slowly came online.

"Ouch, what the primus happened," Ratchet remarked rubbing his head

"Sorry that was my fault," Megatron apologized

Ratchet quickly jumped and aimed his gun first realizing that Megatron was among the group "What are you doing here?"

Megatron aimed back at him, but Sideswipe jumped in-between them, "Whoa, WHOA, disarm were not here to fight, Ratchet, Megatron has fallen for a human he's not … at least at the moment going to harm anyone ok," Sideswipe said matter-of-factly. Both bots lowered their weapons.

"Now we need to find Optimus," Hotshot said looking down the tunnel that Optimus said he and Beta One would take and headed down it. They didn't get far when they notice that their way was blocked.

"Don't tell he their stuck again," Sideswipe laughed

"I HEARD THAT!" what could only be Beta One yell

"Does this happen often?" Megatron and Harley asked

They all looked at the two and couldn't help but laugh. "More then you know," Ratchet remarked

"STOP TAKING AND GET US OUT OF HERE!" Beta One yelled again

But before that could even start to remove the ruble the heard an ever so clear voice, "COME BACK IN 10 CYCLES."

"Was that Optimus?" Hotshot said confused

"No, that couldn't be he'd never say that… would he?" Sideswipe pondered

"HE'S JOKING, GET US OUT!" Beta One replied

"NO, I'M NOT!" Optimus chimed

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, GET US OUT NOW!" Beta One yelled finishing the argument

Megatron snickered "For once I'm happy for prime, he needs a strong fembot to keep him in check, and to give him a little fun."

"HEY, stop talking like that there are young ears in here," Sideswipe and Hotshot said in unisons

"Were not young," Alli and Alex whined back

"Not you. Us!" They replied

With that the two girls fell into a fit of laughter. "What did I get myself in to," Ratchet said shaking his head before starting to remove the ruble to get the crazed fembot out.

* * *

END

Sorry it took so long stupid school, takes up too much time. Well I keep trying to get my chapters in. It should get easier once I'm done with the musical in my school. Smile well hoped you liked it can't wait to see the reviews

Alli: Wow this was a long chapter

Harley: Heck yes it was and I'm finally in the story **–throw hands in the air-**

Sideswipe and Hotshot: DORK

Megatron: **-grabs Harley-** Hey she's my dork so back off

Beta One: As if, you're the dork in that relationship

Harley and Alli: **-giggle-** We're tired so were going, bye


	18. Deception And Autobots Unite?

Ok I got a lot of reviews saying update soon. LOL, I'm glad you liked it so much. So just for you guys I'm going to stay up late and try and get this chapter out as soon as possible, but also I have a longer weekend popping up soon so hopefully I don't take too long.

Alex: You know this review is pointless right? When they read it you'll already have the chapter out

Alli: Well… so at least they'll know

Harley: YA… At least they'll know

Megatron: You stay out of this **–grabs Harley and walks away-**

Alli and Alex: **O.o **Well at least were not in her shoes… Let's just start

* * *

As Ratchet moved the last of the ruble, there was no mistaking Beta One look when she noticed Megatron

"What the spark is that Twinkie stuffed fatty doing here," she growled

Now Alli and Alex were already tickled pink from the funny comments early bu,t this one threw them over the edge. Hotshot had to catch Alex since she was laughing so hard causing her to slip of his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not Twinkie stuffed I'm a sophisticated piece of machinery," Megatron said proudly

"Do you like lying," Beta One said as she raised her laser at him before continuing, "Now why are all of you leading him to us are you under a mind-control?"

This time it was Ratchet's turn to step in, "No, Beta One lower your weapon, I've been through the same thing so listen good. You see her on Megatron's shoulder that's a human by the name of Harley and it just so happens that the two have feelings for one another. So at this moment Megatron, is here to set a treaty with Optimus, he is willing to swear that he will ended he crusade of trying to rule earth so long as Harley is happy."

Beta One just stood and stared at them. So Optimus took lead "So, how will we know if you will stand beside your words Megatron, we both trust each other about as far as we can throw us," Optimus stated

Megatron nodded in agreement, "I know I have thought of this and the only thing I could think of is for me to be supervised by you, and believe me if it wasn't for Harley I wouldn't even have suggested it, but if that's what I have to do. I'll did it for her."

"Aww," Alli and Alex said as Harley gave Megatron the biggest hug she could give

"Well fine, but if there is even a remote chance that you're conspiring against us we will take Harley and you will be punished to the point of which no transformer has ever seen," Optimus said in a all to serious and commanding voice.

It sent tiny, thrilling shivers through Beta One. Which Optimus must have notice because once he was finished he brushed his hand against hers and gave her a worried look. Beta One gave he a warm hearted smile which was enough for Optimus to know she was ok, before he finished with Megatron.

"Now, do you accept these terms as do your officers under your command?" Optimus asked

Megatron answered in a strong voice as well, "I Megatron leader of the Decepticons give my word, but the officer under my command I can only speak for one, my second in command Starscream as for the other I cannot say, they are traitors and will never be forgiven."

'_Very well that's most likely all I can get out of him for now I'll just have to be cautious,' _Optimus thought to himself

"Very well, I take your word," Optimus said as he and Megatron shook hands in agreement

"Can we go now?" Alex asked Hotshot

"What's your hurry, can't wait to get me alone, huh, Pretty girl," Hotshot teased

Alex blush at the comment and then playfully punched Hotshot's shoulder

"Hotshot!" Alex whispered harshly

"Ok, ok pretty girl I'll try to hurry this up, ok? Hotshot whispered

Hotshot then walk closer to Optimus before asking "Optimus sir, isn't it about time we take are leave, these caves are no place for the girls."

Optimus nodded his head in agreement and gave everyone permission to go on ahead, and that he and Beta One would escort Megatron. Also Harley was made to ride with Ratchet, so Optimus and Beta One could get information out of Megatron. Megatron didn't seem to mind he agreed with them right a way. Harley on the other hand, what a sit to have be seen. Have you ever tried to fit a square into a circle hole well that pretty much the concept trying to get Harley in to Ratchet without hurting her that is until Alli tickled her.

Alex and Hotshot took right away and drove a lot faster than the others, so they have lots of time to spare before the others got back.

"So… pretty girl whatcha want to do?" Hotshot said as they got off the highway

Alex thought for a moment "Why don't we just drive around for a bit?"

"Sounds good to me," Hotshot agreed as he stared to play with the radio

"NO!" Alex said

Hotshot jumped at the sudden noise, "Don't do that! And what do you mean no?"

Alex clicked the off switch to the radio, "Let's just enjoy are company nothing else."

Hotshot was shock at the sudden intimate statement, but who was he to deny her. He knew he cared about her more than he's ever cared about anyone; with each passing day that caring grew and grew. It scared him, but in a good way. Hotshot almost went into the ditch when he felt Alex's lips touch the passenger seat.

"Wwww..what was that for," Hotshot stuttered

Alex giggled, "That's for saving Alli and me."

"Oh, it was nothing for you pretty girl, I can't have anything happen to you. If so I'd have no one to have fun with," Hotshot teased

Alex smiled before saying in a stern voice, "I better be more than just fun."

This time it was Hotshot's turn to laugh, "Don't worry pretty girl your more than just fun for me… you're like my home. When I'm with you everything seems to make a little more sense, everything seems to work out, and everything just stands still. Do you know what I mean pretty girl?"

Alex smile and blushed, "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

End

Ok I'll try and get another small chapter in before too long. Ok **–smile-**

Sideswipe: Hey, don't we get to leave the cave

Alli: **-puts finger in a shhh position- **Yes we do, but I'll use it in the next chapter ok

Harley: **O.o **Why are you whispering?

Alli: We're talking about the next chapter, cant spoil to much

Megatron: Ohh, that a smart idea

Harley: AAA no not now, I don't want to go

Megatron: Oh, don't worry I'm not carrying you off somewhere this time

Harley: Thank god

Megatron: I'm driving **–as he transformed and got Harley in the passenger seat and drove off-**

Alli and Sideswipe: **O.o O_O **WOW

Sideswipe: Want go get some Ice Cream

Alli: Yeah… Cotton Candy with Sprinkles


	19. To be Thankful

Hey I know I know I said I try to get a story out early but it didn't turn out well, I've been doing 16 hour of dancing and sing for are school musical Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat and I'm proud to say it was AWESOME let me tell you. Also the guys in it this musical, OMG hotties lot of chest showing and even some loin cloths. hehe. Ok, enough of that lets start shall we. And OH YA HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!! YAY. Oh and this will be a special on for the holidays so it going to be told in a different so don't be scare if you don't like it, it only for the holidays, so be quiet. LOL!

I don't own transformers but I do own this story smile Its all mine and Harley's!

* * *

Harley: TURKEY DAY! OMG! 

Alli: Happy Turkey Day One and All!

Harley: So lets begin. -jumps for joy-

Alli: O.o why are u so happy?

Harley: That's the first time I got to start the story by myself. -big smile-

Alli: -giggles- Let go.

Harley: Ok but, before we start we have to tell you what has happened as we were away you see, the new found Megatron and Starscream became part of the family.

Alli: O.o Oh no! Not Rhyming!!!

Harley: -smiles wickedly- Oh yes indeed and don't fret you haven't miss much for the new addition didn't make too much of a fuss. And with these new members came a new place to stay, and with the Decepticons now slightly good, they did what any nice transformers should...Helped make a base for the homeless Autobots of course. And sadly our lovers, Alex and Hotshot have not been seeing much of each other, due to working on the base; it's been getting on their case. They miss each other so. But now after a month of being separated the holidays have come to play, with what? We have still yet to say. -winks-

Alli: smile And don't fret for the other lovers, they haven't seen much of each other either. And poor little Alli and Harley aren't fairing as well as Alex this has really taken a toll, but with her help then pulled through. Thank good for the Holidays!

Harley: It was the day of turkeys and all through the base, not a transformer was stirring, at least not with grace. And two little humans were doing what they should, fixing up some holiday spirit, and a little of something good.

* * *

Alli and Harley skimmed though the giant halls quiet as mice until one fell flat on her face because one didn't have her shoe lace tided. 

Alli whispered loudly, "Shh! You clumsy dork you'll wake everyone up."

Harley shot back, "Sorry, not all of us are 2:00 am people you freak."

Alex was confused as the two walk through a giant door "What are we doing?" she asked

The two jumped with a scare not knowing she would be their, blush with guilt, they could not lie.

Alli and Harley confessed, "We want to get us all together, since we've haven't spent anytime together. We thought we could make Thanksgiving for everyone."

Alex thought for a moment, it seemed so absurd, seeing as robots didn't eat like a human or a bird. Why were these two making food she had to wonder, but decided not to worry, but help with the plunder.

Alex answered, "Let me help, you two can't do it all by yourself."

Harley looked at Alli and shrugged, "What could it hurt?" she pointed out.

Alli nodded as she added, "And we both know she can cook better then us."

Harley giggled and turned on the lights. Hoping no one would notice. She brought out the dishes they would need while Alli and Alex got the food for this mighty feast, "Alright girls, what are we making? Just the regular thanksgiving baking?" Alex asked the two.

"Yep, the normal things for us turkey, potatoes, corn, stuffing, and deserts. But for the guys it just has to be something done with Energon and Twinkies for Megatron," Alli remarked.

Alex and Alli could help but giggle, but quieted quickly "Don't make fun of him at least he eats more then one food," Harley defended, with a protective glare.

Alex and Alli went wide eyed and slowly shuffled away to get the Transformer cuisines for Dummies' Book that they secretly tucked away incase its guardedness was ever needed.

Harley giggled at their reaction and grabbed the turkey from the fridge placing in on the counter and got to work on de-gutting it, which was one nasty job to say the least. The other two watched wide-eyed with sheer horror at her delight of massacring the dead naked bird.

Harley went to work on fixing the stuffing and basting the turkey, before stuffing the stuffing into the bird and placing it into the oven. She watched as the other two had troubles with the Transformers food and laughed. Glad she got the easy food to do.

'Why don't you guys take the human food for awhile, I'll see what I can do with this stuff' she offered generously.

But she fell over laughing at why they had trouble the book was in disarray having Twinkie smears all over the pages. "I see someone been in the cook book," Harley giggled.

"Well, it's a good thing I have an extra just in case," Harley said and walked over to a cupboard and pried the same book but in better condition out of it.

Alex grabbed it and opened it, "Oh, much better you are so smart."

Alli and Harley chuckled as they looked at "Cybretron Special Energic Surprise?" wondered Alli.

"Sounds…nummy" Harley teased.

The three heard loud footsteps coming their way as a certain transformer named Ratchet walked in and saw them "What in the name of allspark?" he asked quite confused.

"Shhh!" they all hushed him, then another pair of footsteps came and through the door came a sleepy Megatron who went to walk through the kitchen but slipped on some cranberry sauce. Harley watched him slip and fall and laughed "Watch where you're going butter foot!"

"What in the name of Twinkies?" Megatron asked still half asleep.

The three girls laughed and nearly fell off their stools, "Shhh, we can't spoil the surprise."

"May I ask, what this surprise is about?" Ratchet politely asked.

"A holiday we human celebrate every year on the third Thursday of November," Alex explained.

"Thanksgiving!" Harley cheered.

"Well then it not a big surprise then right?" wondered Ratchet.

"Well you were surprised when you came in here so yes it is," Alli huffed.

"Well...I've never experienced so much...human food in a robotic kitchen," Ratchet confessed.

"Well get used it because my bubblicious is staying," Megatron said protectively.

Ratchet raised his hands defensively "Alright, cool your circuits."

As Harley giggled cheering in her heard _'Yay Meggy-poo!'_

All of a sudden there were a stampede of giant metal feet and all the Decepticons and Autobots barged into the kitchen, all having the same expression Ratchet had one of pure shock and wounded.

Optimus was the first to ask, "What in the name of primus is going on?"

But before they could answer, "And what smells so good?" Sideswipe and Hotshot said in unisons.

Alex and Alli blushed and looked away while Harley laughed saying "Food, dumb asses!"

"Hey Bubblicious watch your language" Megatron said waving his finger at her as he did so. Making Harley blush with embarrassment, "Oh, I'm sorry Twinkie-poo," Harley cooed, making Megatron smile.

"Virgin ears here" Hotshot and Sideswipe yelled as they covered of their sound receptors.

Alli and Alex fell over laughing at the sight of to huge robots that save the world, acting like little four year olds, Oh, it was a sight to behold.

"So girls, what is the occasion for such and array of food to be made?" Optimus finally asked

Alli spoke loud and clear that everyone could hear because she really didn't want to say more then twice "On earth, each year on the third Thursday of November human celebrate a thing we know as Thanksgiving."

Megatron raised an optic ridge "Thanksgiving?"

Harley shakes her head "Didn't you listen or do you have food in your ears again, Yes Thanksgiving."

"What is Thanksgiving for?" asked Hot Shot and Sideswipe,

Harley rolled her eyes, "Really boys I thought you said you knew lots of stuff from earth culture by surfing the Web? It's when Pilgrims landed on the U.S. and made a colony, soon befriending the local Native Americans. They sat down for a meal in thanks of what they had, thanked god, thanked him for their new home, and their new friends. Get it?"

Alex giggled "It's where we get to eat alot of food and make turkey sounds" She proceeded to go 'gobble, gobble, gobble'.

Now the Autobots watch in amusement at this sight Hotshot watching ever so closely as he was being reminded of all the sleepless night he had thinking of the girl strutting around amusingly so right now.

Harley and Alli laughed "You is one, crazy girl!" Harley laughed hardly get the words out.

Now it was Sideswipes turn to ask a question "why would you want to celebrate something that would involve people not even from you time that you have no relation to... what's the point of celebrating it?"

"Its just a time where people who care for each other can come together and have fun and be themselves and just have a good time being together," Alli said

"And give thanks to the things in their life," Harley added.

"High five! Finishing sentences oh YAY," Alli and Harley yelled as they jump up high fiveing each other.

"So, It's a feast with friends and family, in honor of what they are thankful for?" asked Beta One who walked in rubbing her optics, having heard from down the hall.

Optimus carefully check Beta One out not want to give anything away, Oh but he could barely contain himself seeing her optics slightly dull from sleep and that have slanted smile for get what was going on and not even hearing half the conversation.

"Yo, Optimus, Wakey Wakey" Harley snapped her fingers at him "You all need to get out of the kitchen."

Optimus snapped out of his daze, quickly going to Beta One's side, and lifted her up into his arms "Fine by me."

Hot Shot and Sideswipe did the same, picking up Alex and Alli "Works for us!" they said happily in unison. Harley looked at them dumbfounded "Hey, I need them!"

Hot Shot and Sideswipe looked at her for a moment "But we're thankful for them...there for we're taking them!" they said and quickly ran out of the kitchen. Harley glared at the door "HOT SHOT!!! SIDESWIPE!!!! YOU STOLE MY HELPERS!!!!"

Alex and Alli giggled, "Can't go against the spirit of Thanksgiving!"

Harley roared in frustration. Megatron quickly went to her side "I'll be your helped bubblicious!"

"And that's the spirit of Christmas not Thanksgiving you skippers!" Harley yelled

Harley raises a finger "Which is coming up very soon," Harley winked and Megatron rawred seductively. Harley gave a blank look then slammed a Twinkie pie in his face "April Fools!"

Later on that night the transformers had their first Thanksgiving feast, which did not end well. A food fight was started and...there's nothing more to tell, for the food was charcoal to say the least. But, it was a day for thanks the lovers finally spent time together becoming close one more. Hotshot and Alex spent the day cruising around sing along with the radio, as Sideswipe and Alli spent the day in his room talking and joking on his bed finally getting to know one another, while Harley and Megatron slaved the way cooking until Megatron had to go to the bathroom and locked himself inside and the two forgot about the food trying to get him out, and finally Optimus and Beta One events of the day is unknown for after he carried her off they weren't seen until the beginning of the feast. But, for poor Ratchet, Ironhide, and the other their day was spent alone doing what they chose.

* * *

End

* * *

Alli and Harley: Well That's all for our Thanksgiving Special... 

Alex: OMG WE FORGOT STARSCREAM!!!!!

Girls: NOOOOOOO!!!!

Hotshot: AND WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT STARSCREAM!!! –runs and grabs Alex holds her to his chest protective-

Girls: -Glare daggers at the boybot- GRRRR

Hotshot: OO...-Backs away slowly- But but you're my girl…

Alli: Well Starscream doesn't have one, so he deserves attention!!!

Starscream: -looks up from corner- I do?

Alli and Harley: Yes! You do -runs and hugs Starscream- We love you and we are thankful for you!

Alex: -wiggles out of Hotshot grasp and bear hugs Starscream- Happy Thanksgiving Starscream!

Everyone except hot shot, sideswipe and Megatron: Happy Thanksgiving Starscream

Megatron: -folds arms- Imbecile

Megatron, Hotshot, and Sideswipe: Yeah whatever!

Girls: -death glare- That's not very spirited of you guys.

Guys: -Mumbles- Steal our girls -Mumble-

Starscream: Girls I feel loved, but I don't think they do.

Harley: But they get loved all the time, you don't we almost forgot you!

Alli: Yay! -nodded head agreeing-

Starscream: -smiles- thank you girls.

Harley: -feels faint- oh, so cute

Alli: -watches Harley faint catches her and then fan her- Starscream those smiles are deadly

Starscream: -giggles- sorry

Guys: -rolls their eyes-

Everyone: Happy Thanksgiving to all!!

Sideswipe: Hey where did Alex and bro go??

Harley: -looks around- OO...NOOOO!!!!

Alli and Sideswipe: O.o WHAT DO YOU KNOW THAT WE DON'T!!!

Harley: . Nothing -rubs back of head then makes a run for it-

Alli and Sideswipe: GET BACK HERE!!! -runs after her-

Harley: -pants as she runs away- This has been A Transformer Thanksgiving Special. Join us again next time!

Megatron: HEY WAIT FOR ME!! -follows-

* * *

END 


	20. Old Friend, New Arrival

Hey everyone, glad you liked the thanks giving special lol Harley and me enjoyed that one for sure –giggle- now this next chapter you get a new surprise and a little competition starts between the transformers, but we can't say anymore you'll just have to wait and see **–wink-**

I don't own transformers, but we do own the thanksgiving special **-YAY-**

Harley: Oh YAY, let's start this baby rolling! **–Use action with it-**

Alli: **-laugh-** OK, let's begin, shall we! CHAPTER 19

* * *

Alex was walking through the metal halls of the base when she came across Alli and Harley, smiling she yelled to them "There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for you, I have something to tell you!"

Harley looked at her curiously "Oh, what is it?" Harley asked, as Alli stared blankly at the floor, too tired to think straight.

"Optimus gave Hotshot and me time off sooo; we're going on a road trip!" Alex cheered

Alli beamed "That's wonderful!" Alli went and hugged her friend.

Harley smiled and nodded "Congratulations."

Alex beamed with joy "I'm so glad, I thought you guys might get mad."

"No, if anything we're sad that you're leaving," Harley replied.

Alli added "Yay, we'll miss you, but you guys deserve it really."

Alex nodded "Thank you guys, it means alot, It's been hard trying to find time to spend with him"

Alli and Harley nodded "Well, when are you leaving?"

Alex smiled "Today, as soon as I get done packing"

Harley nodded "Well, me and Alli can see you off, when you go at least, right Alli?" looking over to see her dazed again, she elbow her

"what… What? Oh, ya we will." Alli replied confused.

Harley rolled her eyes. "Thanks guys" Alex opened her arms and hugged them both "I'll miss you guys, but we won't be gone to long" she said her voice cracking.

Alli finally seemed to come around at the sound and looking at Alex "Don't cry, it'll be ok."

Harley smiled "Well, are you packed because if your not Alli and me can help, we're pros at clothes"

Alli pointed at Harley with her thumb "You should see her wardrobe," Harley laughed.

Alex laughed "Well then, it won't take me all day to pack"

Harley smiled and grabbing Alli "To Pack!" she raises her finger, pointing down the hall and raced off, dragging Alli behind her yelling "Hurry up the beginning is the best part!"

Alex quickly raced to her room. It only took Harley alone to pack Alex's clothes into her suitcases. While Alli and Alex chatted on her bed, "So what are you gonna do with HotShot" Alli winked and nudged Alex.

Alex blushed "NOTHING!"

Harley rolled her eyes as she pulled Alli off the bed and push her onto the suit case so she could zip it "You can't be serious, you two had to have done something."

Alex blushed "Well we've kissed, sure but nothing more he doesn't know how to take it any farther without it getting confusing…."

Alli and Harley nodded "We know what you mean!"

Then there was a knock on the door and Hotshot entered "You ready?"

Alex smiled "Yep."

Hotshot picked the girls up and headed outside, Alli and Harley were surprised to see Sideswipe already outside. "How did you know?" Alli asked

"Do you think I'm stupid, I knew you want to see them off, and if you didn't I was going to make you go anyway," Sideswipe tease, as Hotshot set the girls and Alex's suitcase down, transforming into vehicle mode.

Harley helped Alex get her luggage into the trunk, as Alli took a seat in Sideswipe's driver seat, then Harley took her spot in Sideswipe's passenger seat and Alex did the same in Hotshot.

"Don't you feel awkward sitting there?" Harley asked

Alli shook her head "Why should it? We share everything I don't see why this would bother either of us."

After that Sideswipe fired his engine and speeded behind Hotshot for about 30 miles and then honked his horn to say farewell. Harley and Alli smiled happy to see their friend have a little free to time to catch up with her Boyfriend. "I'm going to take a different way back to the base, ok?" Sideswipe told the two.

Alli giggle. "Just don't get us lost!" Harley ordered.

"Yes, sir," Sideswipe shouted, but just then Sideswipe hit something and popped a tire, sending them into a tail spin.

"Primus, what was tha,t" Sideswipe yelled as he came to a stop opening the doors, letting the girls out.

"Don't worry we'll check," Harley grinned

Harley grabbed Alli's arm dragging her along, "JUST BE CAREFUL, AND DON'T GET LOST," Sideswipe yelled.

Harley and Alli didn't even walk a mile when they came upon a shiny metal object coming out if the ground, "Oh, look buried treasure!" Alli cheered.

Harley shook her head "It's not buried treasure."

"Is it not buried?" Alli asked.

"Yea…" Harley said confused.

"Then it can be buried treasure if I want it to be," Alli said as she ran to the metal object.

"Wait...what's this?" Harley wondered and pointed at an orb chamber with something dimly lit inside.

Alli went out and reached for it, gently gliding her hands over the slightly warm metal, suddenly a burst of light emitted from the chamber.

"Alli! Are you stupid don't touch that you don't know ..." Harley stopped mid-sentence as the ground start to shake "Oh, GREAT LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

The girls both screamed as a metal torso popped out of the earth, rising up with its hands, its midsection missing, its lower half sparked in strained from the movement.

"TRANSFORMER ZOMBIE!" Alli and Harley screamed as they turned and ran.

"Wait!" called a male voice. The Transformer torso falling to the ground his arms had obviously given out.

Alli came to a sudden stop causing Harley to slam into her making them both fall face first into the ground.

"What the hell, Alli? Can't you see that we're going to get squashed?" Harley freaked.

"But... but he said stop and he's hurt bad, Harley," Alli whined as she stood up.

"Ugh," Harley grunted "Curse my tender bleeding heart!" she growled and stood up looking back to face the fallen metal torso.

Alli and Harley slowly walked towards the metal body, "You better be right Alli or I'm going haunt to your butt for eternity you got me," Harley hissed.

Alli nodded and got in front of the Transformers face. "Yo, bitches, what's crackin'?" he asked weakly.

Harley fell on her butt laughing as Alli got the most shocked look on her face before she asked "Ah, hell no you did not just get up in my grill with your wiggity whack gangster talk, boo."

Harley began to roll around with laughter "I love when you talk like that, I'm such a good teacher I give respect to my A to the double L to the I, sister," Harley said as she beated her chest twice with her fist and then brought it out to gesture a peace sign.

"'Ey, little ladies, you gals are corner straights hoe's to my ears, damn you freakin' tongue that slang is Phat" he said a little more energized but still staining to get the words out.

Suddenly they heard a slow rumble; turning around Alli and Harley saw Sideswipe driving towards them transforming, and looked at the fallen Transformer, and then at the two girls "What is your rank and name bot?"

"Yo' Tiny, don't be dissin' me, I'm your lieutenant bitch, the names Jazz," the fallen bot growled.

Sideswipe huffed "Well you must not have been that important because, I don't know you, but you do have an Autobot symbol so I'll com Optimus."

"Prime, here," came though Sideswipe's intercom.

"Optimus prime sir, I have an injured bot here that goes by the name of Jazz, do you know of him, sir?" Sideswipe asked.

"Jazz!" there was a long pause, "Bring him in, NOW!" he ordered and the line went dead.

"Ok?" Sideswipe mumbled before transforming "Well this should be fun trying to haul your bumper all the way back."

"Cry baby," Jazz mumbled causing Alli to giggles.

Harley elbowed her before whispering "You're not helping, Sideswipe is acting like how Megas acts when I talk to Starscream."

Alli blushed, "I don't like him like that."

Harley rolled her eyes, "uh huh."

"Ok, Alli and Harley get in," Sideswipe said as he opened the doors for them.

Harley got in, stretched and yawned, with Alli following suit before she asked, "What about Jazz, he's going to be all alone in the back?"

Sideswipe revved. Harley rolled her eyes, "God, Sideswipe get a grip!"

The ride was in silent other than the radio, which was quickly shut off, because of an endless dispute of what music to listen to between Sideswipe and Jazz. Harley rubbed her temples and growled, as Alli listen that is until she had enough and yelled, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

"So help me Sideswipe if I hear you talk about wanting to listen to a country one more time, I'm going to kick your rusty bumper!" with Harley's threatened raising her fist to emphasize her point.

Sideswipe quickly shut up, "I do not have a rusty bumper..." mumbling softly.

Causing Alli and Jazz to laugh, Harley smiled at the laughter, liking the change in attitude. When the cab became quiet once again she laid back enjoying the ride back to base. When they reached the base Sideswipe drove right inside taking Jazz to the control room where Optimus, Beta One, and Ratchet were standing talking to each, before turning their attention to them as Sideswipe opened the door, allowing the girls to get out, unlatching Jazz, and then transformed.

Ratchet looked over the questionable body of a so called transformer on the floor until he say his face, "Lieutenant Jazz!"

"Ey, Doc, think you can give me a fix?" Jazz chuckled. Ratchet shook his head "Still the same. I can fix you, it's possible, I just can't believe it… we thought you were dead."

"Good job, Sideswipe" Optimus smiled as Ratchet picked Jazz up, and began to carry him to the infirmary, but Jazz had him stop so he could ask Alli, "Yo', hun, care to be my hoe as the doc messes up my goods?"

Alli smile, "Yea, sure as long as it's not a problem with Ratchet, I don't want to bother him."

Ratchet looked at Alli then at Sideswipe who gave the medic a glare to make the dead shiver "Er...you may want to talk to Sideswipe about that, you know where to find us," Ratchet nodded and rushed to the infirmary.

Alli turned around, "Sideswipe, why did Ratchet run off?"

Sideswipe looked down at her before saying, "Maybe, because you're my girl not Jazz's so why would you need to keep him company while you have me?"

"Sideswipe, stop being so clingy, Jazz just needed company, I would need company too if I was going into an infirmary or was missing half my body!" Harley growled.

"Oh, whatever go keep him company if you want to," Sideswipe grumbled and turned around.

Alli nodded and walked down the path Ratchet had raced down earlier.

Harley nodded, "You have nothing to worry about, jeez," Harley told him as she notice Sideswipe staring down the hallway Alli had gone down.

"How do you know?" He spat.

"I don't" Harley said, she then shrugging and laughed as she walked away, noticing Starscream pass by as she did so. "Starscream!" she called and ran after him. Megatron walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks next to Sideswipe, as he saw his Bubblicious walk away with his second in command. Then they heard a fit of laughter come from the infirmary.

"Alli!" Sideswipe yelled and ran down to the infirmary.

Megatron watched Sideswipe disappear, and turned. Finally noticing Optimus and Beta One staring blankly at him, "Is there something we don't know about?" Optimus and Beta One asked.

Megatron looked from them to the hallway, as his Twinkie ice cream fell off its cone. "Bubblicious!" Megatron whined running down the hallway that she had gone down.

Optimus watched as his former enemy ran down the hallway like a pansy and slapped his forehead "Oy."

"We really have got to keep up with what goes on around here or we'll always be standing blankly like we are now," Beta One said rubbing her temples.

"I second that!" Optimus nodded

* * *

END

Harley: **-Watches Megatron run down the hall at her and screaming-** TWINKIE MONSTER! **-Runs the opposite direction-**

Starscream: **-turns around at hearing Harley scream and yells-** AHHH, GET OFF MY BUMPER YOU TWINKIE CRAZED LUNATIC!

Alli, Jazz, and Sideswipe: **O.o**

Alli: That can't be good **-covers eyes-**

Megatron: Bubblicious how can you walk away with another Transformer?

Sideswipe: **-look at Alli-** YA, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!

Alli and Harley: **O.O **Where is this coming from?

Sideswipe: Humph! **-folds arms- **Jazz!

Megatron: Starscream! **-point at him accusingly-**

Starscream: **-raises hands-** What I do?

Megatron: You seduced my bubblicious **–glaring evilly-**

Alli: **O.o**

Harley: Did Not! **-blush-**

Sideswipe: And Jazz used his fancy word to captivate my sweet Alli **–glaring at Jazz-**

Jazz: Not my fault that I'm a sexy beast and she wants me **–pointing to himself-**

Alli:** O.O** Sideswipe, he didn't do anything I swear.

Sideswipe: He's only half the bot that I could be, Alli **–pointing at jazz-**

Alli and Harley: **-burst out laughing-**

Jazz: So uncool Man **–shakes head-**

Sideswipe: **o.O** What did I say?

Alli: Now that's cute **–big smile-**

Megatron: Am I cute, Harley? **–looks with puppy-dog eyes-**

Starscream: Ya, if you like over-sized Twinkies

Harley: **-giggle-** Of course you are!

Alli and Harley: **-smile-** Well we hoped you like this chapter we also hope it wasn't confusing or too sad. We can't wait to make another one for you guys. Well see you next time. **-runs off-**

Sideswipe and Megatron: Hey come back **–follow-**

Starscream: I feel sorry for those girls

Jazz: For sure my man, those wangsters are wack **–foldeds arms and nods-**


	21. Gone

Wow, who knew we'd ever get so far with this story, sure it's random to the extreme but, too much of a good thing is...well...a good thing. It's just sad that at some point this story has to end. So we just wanted to warn you so you can prepare yourself. But don't worry we won't leave it hanging and maybe in the future we can make a sequel.

Harley: Dun Dun Dunnn...

Megatron: TWINKIES!

Alli: Hey where's the cream filling?

Harley and Megatron: **-looks at her-** That's our inside joke! **-Tackles Alli-**

Sideswipe: DIRTY! **-cover sound receptors-**

Harley: Bet Alli Likes Sideswipes Twinkie

Alli: **O.O **OMG **–blush-** HARLEY IM GOING TO KILL YOU

Harley: **-laughs at Alli and seeing her charge-** AHHHH! **-Runs-**

Jazz: I don't know what these peeps are on, but I'm guessing that this Twinkie thing is some new kind of drug. I want some!

Alli and Harley: **O.o**

Alli: Are you going to tell him or am I going to have to?

Harley: Er...Jazz?

Jazz: Yea?

Harley: Boy organ

Jazz: **O.o**

Alli: In our world we have a snack by that name, and it's like crack but in sugar form, but there's an inside joke so careful what you say.

Harley: Penis!

Alli: **O.O** Ok! That it! Let's get to the chapter!

* * *

Jazz was finally fixed and he was testing out his radio system which started to play Drop it Like its Hot by Snoop Dogg, "Oh yeah, this is my Jam!" he starts dancing

"Well let's see, how you groove on the pole girl," Jazzed teased

Alli began to dance on the table next to him, but unknown to them Sideswipe was watching them "How could she, I thought…" he mumbled as he came into the room.

Just as he did, Harley came bursting into the room She jumped up and down trying to make the earth shake, jump to the left, stepped to the right, wiggled around and did the Michael Jackson moonwalk "oo oooo, This is my groove!" But she stopped cold when she realized Alli starring "Wha…." stopping mid-sentence as Harley watch Jazz dance.

Harley fell on her ass and giggled and then snorted "OMG, you guys can dance no fair he's not like Megatron at all"

"I know isn't he great, he's a full blow pimp I'm telling ya," Alli said winking at him

Sideswipe seeing it fumed and muttered something in cybertronian and stomped off in a rage of jealousy. Harley laughed at his reaction. "Hey, Starscream let me show you how Megatron dances!" she giggled and brought him out to the dance floor

"I have and I'd really rather not, no one should be made to see those horrific moves of the body," Starscream whined, still being pulled until they reached Jazz and then Harley got ready.

Taking a deep breath Harley got back and imitates her big Twinkie lover. She jumps up and down and acts like a raver in a mosh pit, trying to make the ground shake

Jazz and Alli watch in amazement as they watch the so called Twinkie dance, "It's like a mating call for Twinkies," Alli teased

Harley fell backwards and proceeded to make her gut hurt by laughter, before jumping up and repeating the process again

Megatron walking in and seeing her doing his dance with Starscream "Why must you mock me, bubblicious?"

"How can she be mocking you, when she making you look better then you actually are," Starscream teased

"Starscream!" Megatron roared and went to tackle the other bot when Harley stepped in front of him making him stop...causing him to fall flat on his can. "Stop being such a dented bumper Megatron have some fun once in a while, laugh and don't take everything so seriously. Jeez," She said rolling her eyes before she walked off the dance floor

Alli quickly followed suit, but not before putting her two cents into the argument, "You both have some nerve you, and Sideswipe, I've had enough!"

The three bots left standing on the dance floor staring at the peeved off human girls storm off. Jazz looked at the two bots, "You and S-dog are in one deal of serious whoop ass firecrackers."

Starscream nodded "For sure," as he cross his arms.

Megatron looked at the two completely confused "What in primus? What language are you speaking?"

"It's no different than any other language," Jazz remarked

Starscream followed suit, "Word G-man."

Megatron just took his hand, and covered his helmet trying to calm his now aching head. "I should go," Megatron said, suddenly serious as he turned and left the room.

Jazz looked at Starscream speaking serious for a moment, "Those four aren't doing well are they? Maybe we should go F-up, M-man and S-dog ya know homie, knock the dents out of them."

Starscream turned and looked at Jazz suddenly getting a great idea, "Well we just might not have to do that, I have an idea."

Alli was still storming around the halls, having lost Harley a long time ago. "Where did she go, grrrrr why me," Alli yelled, before punching the wall beside her. She quickly yelped in pain. "I can't do this anymore I'm done," Alli said quietly to herself, she quickly went to her room grabbed the little bit she owned and wrote a letter for them to find so they at least would know that she'd be ok. Then she snuck out without any problems, "Bye, Harley… I love you Sideswipe," Alli whispered as looked at the transformer's base for what might be the last time.

Sideswipe suddenly felt something strange surge through him, as he laid down thinking on his recharging bed. "It's nothing, she probably still dancing with that wangster; she never even asked me to dance," Sideswipe pouted. "How can she be acting like this, what's so great about Jazz anyway," he continued as he turn to his side looking at the pale room other than the few bursts of color that Alli had made since they had been together. The pictures from Thanksgiving, the make-shift bed on the shelf to the right of his bed when she spent the night, and the small crystal prism that she got him. It was bigger since he gave it to Ratchet. Who was able to make it expand so it didn't break when he tried to pick it up. "Primus, I miss her if we hadn't of found Jazz this wouldn't be happening," Sideswipe whispered before he was called by his com link. "All bot to the control room," said Optimus.

Harley was lying in her bed mumbling curses that would had made a sailor blush. "He knew I was just having fun I wasn't picking on him, how could I," Harley screamed in frustration into her pillow. "I need to talk to Alli she'll know what to do," Harley said as she headed to Alli's room.

The transformers were talking business in the control room, until Harley came running in crying, "She's gone, Mega, she's gone!" They turned around "Whose gone bubblicious?" Megatron asked quickly running to her aid as she looked like she was about to faint. "Alli!" Harley cried just as Megatron reached her side.

"What! What do you mean she's gone, she…...she cant be gone," Sideswipe said in shock, not able to move as he stared at her, searching for some hidden answer for how she was so positive that Alli was truly gone, and then he saw the piece of paper in Harley's hand. "Harley what does it say...read it," Sideswipe plead fully ordered

Megatron picked her up and held her out so everyone could hear her, Harley then uncrumpled the paper and began to read.

_Dear Harley,_

_I know you'll be the one to find this letter and I just wanted to tell you this so you won't worry. I left and I don't think I'll be coming back. Don't worry it's not anyone's fault. I can only blame myself for this selfish act; I'm doing by leaving you behind. Tell Sideswipe that I love him and that I ways will, and that he should just forget about me. Tell Jazz to keep being a straight up gangster, and don't let Megatron get on your nerves to much… he does love you! He can't help that he's fallen in love with the greatest person in the world, what crazy Twinkie loving freak wouldn't. Finally give best wishes to Optimus and Beta One. Oh, and I forgot I promised Ratchet I'd give him some dance lesson, so could you do that for me (but don't teach him the twinkie lover, we don't want to be hurting Megatron's feelings you know.)_

_Love, _

_Alli_

* * *

End

Well that's end of chapter 21.

Sideswipe: I don't like this anymore, I quit!

Harley: Me too, what's the point!

Starscream: **O.O** Um I don't think we can do anything funny ….

Sideswipe and Harley: FUNNY! Alli was funny **–hug each other and cry-**

Starscream: **O.o** Ohh not good, I guess I should watch what I say, Well I guess I'll just end this one. This is the end of chapter 21 seen you in 22.

Sideswipe and Harley: **-cry-** Alli always use to end the Chapters! **–cry harder-**

Starscream: Ok, I have to get out of here, bye. **–runs and hides-**

Sideswipe and Harley: ALLI!


	22. Crazy Night

Well, we are sooooooo sorry everyone that it took soooooo long to update and we send our apologizes, it's really was my fault I take full blame, STUPID SCHOOL AND THEIR STUPID TEST AND PROJECTS!

**–takes a deep breath-** Ok I'm good lol well since we let you sit so long let's start right a way shall we.

* * *

Harley sighed and fell into Megatron's palm, "I wonder why though, what would have caused her to leave?"

Harley laid her face in Megatron's thumb and sniffled, "I'm the only human left," she sobbed

Megatron looked down at he's beloved, "It'll be ok, you always have me."

"Oh, yeah that's a comfort," she says sarcastically as she continued, "Sometime Megy, you just can't do it all."

Meanwhile Ratchet and Starscream sulked in the corner of the room, but Ratchet was only sad because he wasn't going to get his dancing lessons now. You see Harley never read the part about her having to teach him how to dance out loud, because she just knew she could never dance again without Alli and, she knew fully well only Alli could help that poor bot to dance he was like a blind, two left footed loser.

Everyone was quiet for a while, a very awkward, sad quiet that wrenched at everyone's heart or in the transformer case, their sparks. It was just so confusing, why did she leave and not give an explanation, and no one wanted to set Sideswipe off. He looked like he was on the brink of a total meltdown… and no one knew what would happen if he did go off, and no one really wanted to find out.

Optimus was the one to break the silence "Ok, I know everyone wants to go and find Alli, but by my internal clock it will be nightfall within the hour… and well I'm sorry to say we'll have to wait till morning we'll never find her at night."

That's all it took Sideswipe snapped, "WHAT! WE CAN'T WAIT SHE COULD GET HURT OUT THERE!"

Optimus knew Sideswipe was having a hard time digesting all of this and let it slide, "I'm well aware of that and I know you want to go get her, but we have to wait till morning, and we need to get some rest or we'll never be in top condition to go looking for her tomorrow."

Sideswipe couldn't calm down "BUT…!"

Optimus had enough, "I'm sorry Sideswipe but, in you emotional state right now I can't trust you to stay put and I need you to get some rest so, I'm going to have you locked in the brig for the night." Optimus had Ratchet grab Sideswipe and with the help of Starscream, they finally got him down in the brig. But, just as the two returned to the control room they heard Sideswipe yell, "OH NUTS AND BOTS ALLI WHY!... I'M SORRY PLEASE COME BACK, I CANT ENDED IT WITH HAVING MEGATRON'S HORRID DANCE IN THE LAST MEMORY OF US TOGETHER!"

Ratchet kick the door to the brig shut, "Well at least now we can get some sleep, he might be like that all night... Im glad I had that door put in."

Optimus nodded "Good, now I want everyone to get a good night's rest we're going to have a long day tomorrow," Optimus said as he turn and headed for his quarters, with Beta One not far behind.

Everyone left in the room sighed. Megatron set Harley down on the ground, she felt sick, her best friends had left...what was she to do? All alone...with no one, but intelligent synthetic beings from another planet around her...no more girl talks...no more giggling...no more fun afternoon running away from their chasing boyfriends. That last memory made her laugh, but sadness consumed her, how was she going to sleep tonight… how was she going to sleep if they never found her? Harley just couldn't understand why she would of left and not tell her why. It just wasn't like her; she was always the responsible one, always making sure everything was alright and in order so nothing was forgotten or misplaced. Now Alli made Harley feel both, she felt like she wouldn't smile again, she watched as Megatron tripped on his own feet as he was pacing in front of her, falling flat on his face. Well maybe there were a few things that could still make her smile.

"Megy, do you think I can spend the night in your room?" Harley asked not wanting to be alone.

Megatron looked at his beloved bubblicious, knowing couldn't deny her, "Of, coarse," he replied as he picked her up, they said their good nights, and they went to his room. Ratchet soon did the same, giving a small salute as he took his leave. Leaving only Jazz and Starscream left in the control room.

"Wow, bro this is all fucked up in here, foe show," Jazz said as he crossed his arms and nodded. Starscream understood completely nodding in reply, but just as he was about to answer they heard the most horrific noises. A few being OMG, this is the best I've ever had; I can't believe it was that big, how do you hold it in for so long, and a few others that are not suitable for most organisms.

Starscream and Jazz eyes widened and they both ran for the bathroom, but Jazz reached it first, not having any other choice Starscream ran outside and emptied the content of his engine. "No, living thing should hear such noises… I feel as if I have just heard the noise of the Twinkie mating ceremony," Starscream said to himself. That's when he noticed he was outside and he then thought of Alli. "Well it's not like he told me I couldn't go… I'll just get a head start on everyone." With that being decided Starscream transformed and took off into the night to search for Alli.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

**Back at the base**

Jazz exited the bathroom. He never thought that a bot could be permanently scarred in the matter of 10 minutes. Jazz made his way back to the control room, slightly scared to get into hearing range of those primus forsaken sounds. But to his surprise he only heard Harley yelling, "How could you, I'm never spending the night in your room again," and then he heard "I'm sorry bubblicious it was such an emotion situation I thought I should hold it and well I just couldn't anymore."

Now Jazz couldn't resist he walk in to Megatron's room and what he saw was not what he had expected "What da fu..." Jazz couldn't believe what he saw, Megatron's bumper sticking out the window "What da pit!"

Megatron blush about to correct himself, but before he could Harley threatened, "If you aren't 100 percent sure that all the smell is gone you will lose half of that metal bumper of yours," Megatron stop dead in his tracks and left his bumper hanging out the window.

Harley then looked at Jazz, "Sorry, Megatron's having a little gastrointestinal distress problems."

Jazz fell to the ground laughing, "So yo, tellin me that, the racket me and Star-man were hearin earlier were from a straight up Fart."

Harley moved farther away from Megatron and curled up on the corner of the bed "Most likely…god it smells like litter box and oil!" Harley yelled as she plugged her nose.

Megatron gave her a puppy dog face, "Sorry."

* * *

**Down in the Brig**

Sideswipe laid on his back looking up at the ceiling thinking "Why, is everything messed up, everything was great before we found Jazz…him and his stupid gangster talk and dancing skills." Turning to his side he tried to get some sleep so that he could have the energy to look his hardest tomorrow so he could find Alli and make everything better between them. No matter how hard it would be, they would get back to the way they use to be no matter what. Before he let himself fall to sleep he whispered "Be safe."

* * *

**Back in Megatron's Room**

"Jazz, maybe you should go and get Ratchet for Megatron's problem," Harley said, nose still plugged

Jazz looked at her before nodding in agreement and headed out to find Ratchet.

Megatron finally moved away from the window and had set himself next to Harley and was falling asleep. Harley stared questionably at him not trusting him one bit, knowing fully well that the Twinkie minded fool would probably fart again. So Harley got up and went to her little area that her and Megatron had set up for her to do all her genius planning and experiments. She opened up a desk full of paper and pulled out two in particular. Harley laid them out and studied them. Then her eyes drifted to the window as she whispered, "Why Alli? Why did you have to do this now, when I finally was able to fix everything?"

* * *

**End**

Harley: Ok that's just rude how can we just end it right there… now everyone has to wait to see my ingenious plan to fix everything **–makes big hand movements like a mad scientist-**

Megatron: **-yawn-** Serves you right… meaning telling me you're going to cut my bumper off that's not nice at all bubblicious

Harley: **-eye twitches with anger**- I'll give you serves me right you Twinkie headed, Ding Dong bumper, Ho-Oh loser! **–pulls a spork out of no where and runs at Megatron-** I'm goin come at you like a spider monkey… and kill you with my spork

Megatron: Where did that come from **-runs away and yells-** what's a spider monkey? **–hits a wall-**

Harley: **O.o** Ouch! **–pokes him with the spork and sees that he's out cold-** Oh well guess I can go to bed now, and tomorrow we go look for ALLI! **–cry-** Alli why, these things are no fun without you….

**Somewhere (keeping it a secret)**

Alli: **-sneeze-** Weird I wonder if what Alex said was true about that whole thing if you sneeze someone is think…or was it talking hmmm….?


	23. Road Trip Rescue

Well long time no see everyone…. It's been forever… has it made your heart grow fonder for this fanfic. I will apologize with life having its crazy ways and allowing myself to forget about my story ***get on knees to beg for forgiveness***…. I also apologize to Harley who waited on my lazy butt for months! So I take full responsibility for the tardiness.

Harley: WE'RE BACK BETCHES!

Recap: So for those who haven't read in a while Alli has left leaving Harley and Sideswipe in complete turmoil, unknown to everyone Starscream has gone ahead alone to find her, Sideswipe is locked in the brig, and everyone else is trying to get a good night sleep before going out to find Alli.

Sideswipe: JUST START ALREADY SO I CAN SAVE MY FAIR MAIDEN ***takes a knightly pose*** ALLI I'M COMING!

* * *

**~Alli POV~**

Alli exited the base. She walked for about an hour before she stopped; she shook her head as she stares at the ground. "I can't believe this… can I really leave them… maybe I should go..." Alli tried to think over her decision not noticing a figure in the night creping ever closer. As she thought of turning back something grabs her, "WHAT THE…."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**~Starscream POV~**

Realizing he was out of the base, "No one said I couldn't go," before transforming. '_Alli what were you thinking… you know that everyone cares about you, why would you just up and leave us'_ Starscream thought as he soared the night sky. It made him think of the times he had been with Alli. It was nothing like Harley who would constantly grab the controls and make him do various crazy things that made him want to scream. Alli had loved it when he took her flying, and how the love of watching her enjoy herself grew to caring about her as a whole. He smiled as the sadness of the situation knowing he couldn't tell her, because she loved Sideswipe.

Suddenly something in the forest caught his eye. He soared down to find a very small rectangular device… '_I believe this is the thing that plays music…an IPod… isn't that what she called it' _Starscream thought as he transformed and watched the glowing screen come on. He looked at the background picture making him laugh out loud, it was the picture of Alli, Harley, Sideswipe, Megatron, and him, they were all sitting together with Harley making a funny face on Megatron's knee, and Alli on Sideswipe's knee giving him a hi-five as they smiled at the camera. Suddenly the picture changes to Alli, Harley, and him laughing with Alli in his hand and Harley on the floor rolling. Suddenly a memory flooded his mind, he couldn't stop it and it almost brought an energon tear to his eye, like a tidal wave the memory of when he first realized he loved her consumed him.

**~Flashback~**

_It was rather hot out and he had decided to lounge in a dark and cool corner at the base, he had been so comfortable since his metal body had been quite warm. He had almost fallen asleep when he notices something in the corner of his eye. In the other room he saw Alli and Harley messing around as usual. Smiling to himself he had gotten up and walked over to see what they had been up to._

_"He didn't even notice I swear… He has like a thousand, do you really think he's going to notice two missing… wait don't answer that," Harley giggled. Alli shook her head before saying "I'm so not chancing it, he can smell those things from a mile away… just think if he smells it on us, he'll never want to let go…" Alli stopping for a second and then an evil smirk showed up on her face before she continued, "Megatron probably dreams about you and twinkies." Harley fell over laughing "It wouldn't surprise me, with his twinkie dance and everything, he has to think more about twinkies then he does about sex," Harley replied. "Do you really think so?" Alli asked. "I'm going to say 50/50 chance…. Hey Screamer, whatcha doin?" Harley said when she noticed him watching by the door._

_He just smiled and sat down before he spoke, "I'd have to agree with Harley, with his whole dance he must put a lot of time thinking about twinkies." He then watched as Harley started to do Megatron's Twinkie dance before turning to watch Alli began to laugh uncontrollably. Suddenly Harley yelled, "Screamer stop looking at Alli's headlights," He felt himself get warm immediate. Out of nowhere he saw a twinkie come flying and hit Harley square in the face and then watched as she dramatically fell as if she had been wounded. "Oh, Alli no like Starscream looking at her headlights?" Harley said drastically. He had looked at Alli seeing that she was extremely red in the face when she retorted "YES….. NO… I mean I… I … I don't know… DAMN YOU HARLEY!" Then both were now laughing, and he couldn't help but smile._

_He caught Alli with his hand as her legs gave from the intense laughter, and at the moment He realized he wanted to be there for her whenever she fell… he realized it the moment he loved her._

**~Flashback End~**

Quickly transforming back to airplane mode he flew as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going but, he was going to find Alli no matter what the cost. Because if he did, maybe, just maybe, she'd realized how much he truly cared about her.

* * *

**~Sideswipe POV~**

Waking from his very light sleep like he was ready for a fight, Sideswipe knew something in his very spark that something was wrong. He couldn't wait any longer. He was going to find Alli no matter what anyone said. He aimed his arm gun and shot the lock to his cage. It opened immediately, he ran up the stairs and transformed the moment he hit the hallway. He didn't care how loud he was, and within seconds he felt his tires hit dirt and he was speeding into the woods.

"ALLI I'M COMING!" he yelled just before putting all his thoughts on driving so he could drive as fast as he could though the thick woods.

* * *

**5 Hours Later - 6 A.M.**

**~Harley POV~**

"MEGATRON GET YOUR BIG TWINKIE BUMPER UP!" She yelled throwing a banana twinkie at him. She smiled as Megatron peeked one eye open as the smell of the twinkie got to his nose. "Yes, my most beautiful, genius, and evil bubblicious, what can I do for you?" He answered as he threw the twinkie into his mouth. Harley shook her head as he made the yummy noises he always made when he ate his twinkies.

"Go get everyone up, I couldn't get my laptop to pin point Alli's cell phone, but I did get it to pin point this," Harley explained as she showed him her necklace which was a broken decepticon symbol. Seeing his somewhat confused look Harley quickly explained, "Ratchet had some left over metal from fixing you guys up and so Alli and I made friendship necklaces….," Harley chocked up a little as she explained, but pushed it way not wanting to waste time and made herself finish, "We made it half decepticon and half autobot and then broke it so that we both had a piece, and since you guys are the only things that use energon I thought there would be energon ingrained into the metal. And, like always I was right, so I was able to locate the energy signature with my computer."

Seeming satisfied Megatron quickly gave his bubblicious a kiss and then ran out the room to get everyone else up. "Wow, he's being quite ser…," but before she could even finish her sentence, she heard a rather girly scream and then the ground shook. "Never mind he's still the same old twinkie-butt… I'm coming Alli. I'll find you and then I'm going to kick your butt for leaving me," she told herself as she grabbed her computer and headed for the control room.

She was the last one to arrive since Megatron's scream and fall had woken everyone else in the base up. "Well since everyone is here, let's head out," Optimus spoke as he started walking to the base's exit. Harley looked around noticing a few members missing, "Optimus, what about Sideswipe and Starscream?" Harley asked as Megatron picked her up and moved to Optimus side. Optimus looked at her with a knowing expression, "Do you really need to ask?" Harley shook her head realizing then that the noise she had heard hours ago must have been Sideswipe and that Starscream must have snuck out too at some point. Harley smiled, "Dame straight, they best of gotten their bumpers in gear and went after her," whispering to herself as she got her laptop all set up.

A map grid showed up on her computer screen and then slowly lights started to show up on the grid, first a cluster showed up ,which was them, then one grey and one red appeared, they were quite a ways ahead of them but they were only a few miles apart from each other, and then finally an orange one appeared. "Optimus, we need to go north and slightly to the west it looks like it's going to be a full day's drive and we should find Alli where ever she is," Harley explained. Optimus gave her a nod, Megatron set her down and as everyone transformed. Harley smiled as she climbed into Megatron, he was a black and purple tank but, he was almost twice the size and could go five times faster. She buckled herself in as Optimus, Megatron, and her took the lead, with Beta One, Jazz, and Ratchet following.

"About how far ahead are Sideswipe and Starscream," Megatron asked trying to make conversation. "They only had about six to seven hours of time but, they must have been pushing themselves to their limits, because they have practically cut the time in half to get there… I just hope that where ever Alli is, that she's ok and not in trouble because if she is Sideswipe and Starscream could be driving right into a trap," Harley explained.

"What do you mean Bubblicious, Alli left on her own free will so why would she be in trouble?" Megatron continued. "Well Megas, I have no clue why Alli would have gone to this place on the map because with what I know about this area, it's in the middle of nowhere and if she did leave on her own, how did she get so far on foot?" Harley explained, "I just got this feeling something wrong Megas, I'm worried."

Finally understanding Megatron spoke again, "Hold tight my Bubblicious, were going to be driving fast and I don't want you bouncing around… I'm sure that no matter where Alli is she'll be fine. She is your best-friend so I have no doubt that she can handle any situation." Harley smiled feeling just a little bit better, "Thanks Megas that was just what I needed to hear."

* * *

**~Alli POV~**

Alli opened her eyes; barley knowing she has since there wasn't any lights. She tried to move, but realized her arms and legs were tied down and she was on some sort of table. "What the fuck… Let me go you bastard!" Alli screamed as she continued to pull on her restraints.

She suddenly heard a laugh erupt through the darkness before it spoke, "I see I caught myself a good one, you're going to do just fine here." Alli felt metal wrap around her and then she was no longer attached to the table and she released a growl not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a scream as her skin burn from being ripped from the restraints. "Let me go you fucker, before I turn you into scrap metal," Alli sneered. "Oh, yes definitely you'll do just fine girly," the voice spoke before Alli come face to face with a pair of dark red optics.

* * *

**End**

I'm sorry if this chapter seemed too serious but, it's a serious moment and some things need to happen to finally get to where I need this story to be. Well I'm going to try and get some more chapters out. Sorry again for such a long gap between chapters.

Megatron: **-sing his words like the children's song, **_**Wheels on The Bus**_- The wrapper on the Twinkie comes right off, comes right off, comes right off, the wrapper on my Twinkie comes right off, right into my mouth

Beta One: **-grabs a tree and swats Megatron-** Stop it will that infernal racket!

Harley: HEY! I'm all for getting Megas to shut up but don't forget I'm in here! **–popping her head out of the tank's top-**

Beta One: Oh, sorry Harley I forgot

Harley: **-smiles-** Its fine, I know Megas can get annoying.

Megatron: 99 boxes of Twinkies on the wall, 99 boxes of Twinkies, take one down put it in my mouth, 98 boxes of Twinkies on the wall….

Harley: **O.o **This is going to be one long day **–sigh- **Alli you so owe me for this **–grabs Ipod and puts it on max- **Sweet serenity

Optimus**: -face slap- **Oy

Jazz: Yo M-bomb your jam is whack **–covers sound receptors- **

Beta One- Well if I can't hit you I guess I have to get a little more inventive **–smiles evil and grabs a tree in shoves it into Megatron's tank barrel-**

Megatron: HOLY PRIMUS….. NO I DON'T LIKE VEGATABLE… THERE EVIL!

Harley: **-hears nothing- **

Ratchet: Well I guess since Harley is busy see you guys next time… Yeah I got to end this chapter **–smile proudly-**


End file.
